Hey Ichigo
by Destria Cosplay
Summary: "Hey Ichigo" two simple words to start a conversation. A conversation of a memory lost, a memory attempting to be regained... how will that change his life? [IchiSen]
1. Part I

**This was a little idea I've had play around my thoughts ever i started contemplating memories as a whole. I won't say much now, but this is how i viewed how the ending of bleach would have gone. i'll leave the rest for after the story but for now just enjoy the read.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

 **Hey Ichigo**

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"The graveyard."

"Why are we going there?"

"You wanted to know if you once existed right? We can find the answers there."

"Oh… Okay."

.

Her light body rested firmly against his back. Her purple locks cascading themselves over her pale features tickling ever so softly against his check. Both hearts were heavy, the battle had been won within the Valley of screams but all victories had a price… this was no different.

She was the memory rosary. A collection of thoughts and experiences that were cast off by the souls that constituted the valley of screams. She was just a collection of other people's memories; she had no essence, no experience, nothing that she could call hers. Even her sword truly belonged to somebody else.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for idiot?"

"For everything I guess…"

"Don't apologize idiot, that sounds nothing like you."

"I'm sorry."

.

She had come into his life like a hurricane like only one other before her. However unlike the other, he chased after her not out of commitment but simple curiosity. He choose to save her not out of gratitude, but because he wanted to. And in turn, she had saved him. She had saved them all. This collection of memories, this abomination, and this person that was struggling to find her own existence had saved them. But wasn't the price to great? For something that was never real in the first place?

He ignored how her voice threatened to break. Ignored how her weight constantly changed or how the hair that brushed so softly against his face constantly changed in texture. He ignored how her warmth kept wavering. Her power was fading, that was a fact and there was nothing that could be done to restore it without the world breaking.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel next time?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah… of course"

"Thanks Ichigo."

.

 _Next time._ There wasn't going to be a next time. They both knew that, but she made that request of him anyway. She had used the power of the blanks knowing the consequences. If she used their power, her existence will come to an end, if she didn't use their power, then the whole world would come to an end. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

No… that isn't quite right either. A rock and a hard place suggest two options of similar value. It suggests that either outcome is unfavorable. No, that metaphor could only be used from his perspective. In her eyes there were only two options.

Option 1 – Ichigo dies.

Option 2 – Ichigo doesn't die.

She saw the world from a different perspective, a different height as she always has. When she called forth Mirokumaru she would be high above atop a whirlwind, when she ran off in a game of tag she ended up on the rooftops and her only request… was to go atop that Ferris wheel. If he were given those options to save Masaki from the grand fisher all those years ago, which would he have chosen? The answer was obvious. He would have made the same decision she did. It would be option 2 every time. That's right… that's how her mind worked. She would face whatever was in front of her, help whoever was there even if she already knew the outcome. Isn't that the reason he chased after her unconsciously? Isn't that why he went looking for her when she went missing?

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"You promise right?"

"Promise what?"

"You promise right?"

"Yeah, I promise"

"It's a promise then"

.

He ignored how feeling of being watched. He knew soul society was still keeping tabs on her. Not because of whom she was but rather because of what she was. They didn't see how scared she was then, didn't feel her tremble, of how lost and alone she was simply because her very existence was brought into question. She may be a collection of somebody else's memories but that didn't mean that collection couldn't form its own consciousness and create new memories. It didn't mean that she was a nobody, she was somebody. She held a voice, she had feelings and she had touched the hearts of those around her. What was this feeling again?

Oh right… powerlessness. Having to stand by and watch somebody else make the sacrifice. Being unable to act, of all the battles he fought, of all the powers he gained, he was still unable save a life that was right in front of him. His mother saved him from Grand Fisher all those years ago, Rukia saving him from a hollow when he and his family were in danger and now there was another mark, another name to be added to the list. A never ending list of names that was constantly saving him. However this mark he would most likely never be able to repay. This mark may stain his soul permanently as a lingering ghost of a memory.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Four stones from the end."

"Okay."

"I was alive once, living in this town. I know it."

"Here right?"

"I've got something in my eye… Is there a name?"

.

He could feel her tighten her hold; he could feel her bury her face into his shoulder as she asked. When faced with that empty abyss, when faced with the truth, it was human nature to shy away from it. Sometimes, just sometimes, ignorance is bliss. Maybe this was one of those times. Maybe for her, she needed this for her to be able to move on.

"Yeah… it is."

His grip tightened on her. This was it wasn't it? Her very existence was diminishing from the moment she used the blank's power. They both knew she was at her limit, but she would struggle till the very end because that was just the person that she was. The loud mouth, brash memory rosary… his memory rosary. The girl that had cascaded into his world for a little more than a day.

"You used to live in this town and you had a family."

"I'm so happy Ichigo."

Her tears started to fall then, falling ever so lightly down her cheeks. He felt it before he saw it. He felt her existence fading from his arms before the glow even started. He felt the existence that was the memory rosary slowly be deleted from reality.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"It's a promise right?"

"Promise what?"

"Promise that I will see you again."

"Don't be dumb, of course you will."

"Make sure you don't forget."

.

He could feel her warmth diminish completely, dwindling to nothing but that morning's cool air. He savored everything that was the memory rosary. The feeling of her body against his, the tone of her voice, her scent everything that constituted her existence. Every memory that gave her existence meaning. He wouldn't forget them, wouldn't forget the time shared, and wouldn't forget her. For all she was, was a memory. A constitution of other peoples memories which had formed it's own consciousness, a person which in the short time they were together, had become his.

His eyes watered and like that night so many years ago, allowed a single lone tear to make its presence known to the world. He did not cry out, he did not lash out; he just collapsed in front of the grave, for he knew how the world worked and how unfair it could be. He knew for all the power he held, knew that for all that he was able to do, he was unable to save her life.

.

"Ichigo," a voice called out from behind him. He turned, the warmth completely gone, to the girl whom stood behind him. Soul society had indeed followed them to this very spot. "The blanks energy is running out. Everything associated with the memory rosary will disappear from our memories," she continued as his heart clenched, his breathing becoming slow. "One cannot remember something that shouldn't have existed in the first place," she finished; the bearer of bad news didn't even come close. His mind was spinning and vision blurry. He knew what would happen. Even so he too struggled against it even though it was futile.

"Even if it's for a few more seconds, but for now… at least I can still hear her voice."

She came into his life a hurricane like only one before her. However her departure had been the complete opposite, silent in the night air, like a quiet autumn breeze under a moonlight sky.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the graveyard? The hollow beacon is coming from town!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"You idiot, why the hell did you drag us here! WE have to go now!"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do."

"Just move it already!"

.

-fin-

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Out of all the bleach movies i enjoyed "Memories of Nobody" most, with "Fade to black" being a very close second. I loved the character "Senna" a lot more than most of the bleach female leads with the exception of a few of the Arrancar females, for some reason i see them paired with Ichigo alot more appealing than most of the shinigami leads. Go figure. I am seriously contemplating expanding on the ribbon scene in the post credit scene at the end of the movie but not sure if i will get around to it. Drop a review if you think i should continue because not sure if this oneshot needs it or not.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the feels.**

 **As always please R &R**

 **\- Destria**


	2. Part II

**I can't believe i actually decided to write this idea. I was re-watching "Memories of Nobody" and i kept thinking about this idea of what would happen immediately after the movie, or at least for the next few days. there would be physical evidence of something that happened and a lot of it would be more obvious then other. So i thought i best right it down.**

 **Ichigo may seem a little OOC, but i reckon that more due to the fact that he has lost something important and isn't completely himself to begin with. If you lose enough memories, you'll eventually lose yourself. There have been plenty of other fanfics and animes that have followed this simple concept but just flow with the story and give it a go and you'll probably get the idea. I tried to stick with the main theme of "Hey Ichigo" as with the previous chapter but i reckon this chapter does it alot better than my first. I wasn't to happy with writing it initially but given the story and way the movie went, it couldn't be helped.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

 **Hey Ichigo. Part II**

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget you have hollow duty tonight."

"Sure thing."

"I don't want you slacking off like you have previous nights."

"Yeah don't worry I'll be sure to do it tonight."

"If you don't, you'll hear about it!"

.

The raven haired Shinigami proceeded to jump out of his window, rushing off to school towards her sham of a life. Sham may not be completely accurate, however it certainly wasn't untrue. He sighed wearily to the Monday morning, scratching his orange locks. It had been a couple of days since that meeting in the graveyard. Shinigami captains and lieutenants were found stationed around Karakura town, but weren't able to remember neither the assignment nor the reason. There was no indication that Soul Society had sent the Captains to the world of the living, which only further deepened the mystery.

There didn't appear to be any world shattering event, Aizen hadn't made his move yet and the only hollows were the usual kind, nothing Afro couldn't take care of. Rukia and he were always able to help out if required, as were the rest of his gang. Maybe old hat and clogs would have an answer to this; however the reclusive merchant had yet to be visited.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"It's raining again."

"Oh… Sorry."

"I dislike the rain, is my power insufficient?"

"I'm not sure this time around."

"Che! You're pathetic King! Let me take over!"

.

Ever since the battle with Byakuya, his powers had shifted. An important balance had been broken then and forcibly drawn to one side. The graveyard hadn't helped either. They weren't his mother's grave; they weren't at some relative or somebody they knew. They were standing besides an unknown, the Satuo family according to the tomb stone, a Nobody to their memories. So why? Why did it hurt so much to stand there? Why did it only affect him so and not the people around him? Why did it cause the rain to start?

The Autumn breeze was calming against his skin, a common sensation that was oddly soothing and in a way nostalgic. A cheery laugh, a flick of a hair was all that was required to catch his attention. Purple hair bounced down her shoulder unrestrained from the wind or her fluid movements. She ran past him without a care in the world. For a moment, for the briefest of seconds, the rain stopped.

The harmony disappeared just as quickly as the gears of time once again turning. He shook his head, shaking the sense of déjà vu, the sense of clarity that had come and gone in that fraction of a second. Or was it a minute? Time was such a fickle thing.

.

"Hey Kurosaki."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been up here? We've been looking."

"No idea."

"Since when did you like coming up to the roof?"

"Only recently I guess? What's up?"

"You probably just like high places. Class is starting, best head back."

.

Old hat'n'clogs was useless. True the scamming merchant wasn't telling everything he knew. True he probably knew more than he let on. Either way the discussion with him was useless to the point that he just wanted to pull his hair out in frustration to his ways. But it was that knowing look in the back of his eye that kept him there. It was that weird glance he gave him every time he was distracted by the Autumn breeze, or the falling of leaves which signified it's arrival.

His questions came just like they always did. He always answered a question with another question, only to answer his question making it seem like he had answered yours. You always ended up telling more while he told less. The confusion in soul society couldn't paramount to the confusion that was this shady merchant. However there was something in his words that stayed.

This sensation came from 'memories.' Or better yet, the lack of 'memories.' Soul society captains deployed without any notification or records. The Kido cannon had been fired under the authorization/command of the captain commander but no reason being known or listed. The 12th division's initial high alert status and close monitoring of the distance between the two worlds. Currently there was an odd displacement of memories among the Shinigami, almost as if a paramount event had been removed from history itself, or was it just their memories?

A hollow roared in the distance as the Strawberry Shinigami sighed wearily once again. He had Shinigami duty tonight.

.

"Hey Kurosaki."

"Yeah?"

"If you can never remember, it's as if the memory never existed."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm just saying, if something wasn't meant to exist, don't go chasing after it."

"You're not making any sense."

"It's because you're still chasing after a Nobody."

.

What the hell was with him and his cryptic one-liners? 'Memories' are all we have left of those that are gone. Would anybody prefer forgetting rather than remembering? If given the option of forgetting that rainy night all those years ago would he take it? Hell no! Nobody in their right mind would take that option. Not his father, nor his little sisters and definitely not him. Our 'Memories' were our own.

So… Why? Why? Why was he still running? Why was he still searching for a memory? Why was he searching not for his own memory but of somebody else's? Was it because their existence would cease if he were to completely forget? Guided by nothing more than a feeling that he couldn't describe? Was he scared that if he didn't chase after it, it would eventually leave him to never return? Was he afraid that the memory will become nothing more than a void? A void like that of a hollows?

His sword was across his back as he ran through the streets. He had left his body at home, running to the source of the howl. His dark eyes met her amber ones for the briefest of moments, but if you asked him the duration; he would have struggled to answer. She was running along a fence, hands out stretched either side to help with her balance. Her violet locks swayed in the twilight of the setting sun. She smiled for the briefest of moments, before their paths crossed and they were dragged in their opposite directions. The hollow only continued to howl in the far distance.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Where were you tonight? I had to take care of the hollows!"

"There's nothing here that you can't handle."

"What if something bigger came?"

"I was on patrol, just a different area. I would have just come running"

"That's not like you Ichigo. What's going on?"

.

He told her there was nothing going on. That everything was okay. She knew it was a lie, but she respected his space enough not to say anything. So she left it at that, before returning to her/his closet. He sighed once again before collapsing back onto his bed, eyes closed.

He had followed her. Not out some perverse need like high school love but simple curiosity. He didn't completely understand it himself. He chased after the Shinigami which had saved him out of commitment. He protected Soul Society due to his duty as a person with power. He wanted power to protect those that were close to him and had received it in turn. As a result, his family had grown to include so many people. So… Why does this question keep coming up?

Why?

Why was he here? Why was he following 'somebody' whom was a 'nobody'. She was just another face, lost in the sea of the crowd. Why did he instinctively start killing the hollows that appeared around her residence and her residence alone? Why had he left the rest of Karakura town to the others, while he stood a silent guardian there? There was nothing special about her. She did not attract hollows in droves like he did. She had no spirit signature, even he could tell that much. She showed no sign that she could even see him. She couldn't feel his presence. So…

Why?

Why did she feel so much like family? Why couldn't he bring himself leave? Why couldn't he leave till he made sure she was safe, before he was able to make his silent departure? Why did it feel like she was calling out to him, or was it him wanting to call out to her? Hell! He didn't even know her name for crying out loud!

Wait… was that last part true? What was it again? That last lingering thought. That last remnant of a memory that was battling to survive within the sea of turmoil that was his mind. The harder he tried to remember, the harder he tried to piece together the fragments the further it seemed slip away from him; only to fall further and further as he struggled to hand on to that feeling, that lost sensation. What were they trying to say? What were they waiting for so that one day he could eventually remember? Why was he so scared of losing this memory completely?

He didn't know when the tears started. He didn't know what was causing them to fall. Was it because he was forgetting something he couldn't even remember in the first place? Was he scared that this memory would eventually disappear with time?

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"It's raining heavier."

"Sorry."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry King! Stay like that and give me what is rightfully mine!"

.

The Autumn breeze had come in full the following morning. The rustling of Autumn leaves was obvious to all that passed. He didn't mind though. It was both strangely familiar and foreign at the same time. The wind suddenly picked up, adverting his gaze from the girl's skirts; he quickly looked out over the river. That's when a small speck of red caught his attention. A ribbon had been caught in the Autumn wind and traversed across the river, a ferries wheel could been seen rotating in the background.

Almost on instinct he caught it. It was odd. The previous nights memory suddenly because easier to hold and tie down, waiting for that final push. That final little trigger for that name to return to him. The soft fabric dangled in his hand, humming and tickling the most distant corners of his mind. He shook his head again, wanting nothing more than the memories to come back to him no matter what they were. What was that memory? What was that name? What was the feeling that was associated with those memories?

Looking forward once more, his dark eyes once again met nothing but amber. His eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back in shock at the girl that was running towards him. She was smiling and laughing, leaving her friends behind like how the Autumn always gives way to Spring. She called back to them telling them not to worry and she ran, like she did that night, both without worries or pain. His legs shook, his breathing hitched and he discovered he had lost the ability to speak. Why did he feel so powerless? Why wasn't he able to move forward? The battles against being's stronger then him, hollow and Shinigami alike had never caused him to become this shell-shocked, so why had this girl caused such a effect in him? Was it because he knew that this was his last chance to get back these forgotten memories? The last chance to get back what was once his?

She was beside him, moving at an incredible pace. She was running towards a destination not known to him a destination only she could see. She was chasing after something high in the sky, something that lay beyond his horizon. He turned; she was a mere hairs breath from him however she continued to move forward, increasing the distance ever so slowly in his mind's eye. Instinctively he forced opened his mouth and voiced the words that were held there.

.

"Hey Senna."

.

She skidded to a stop and turned. Her eyes were wide and fearful, while he couldn't help but hold a simple grin. He wasn't sure why but everything seemed like it was going to be okay. He didn't have all the memories and he didn't fully understand what old hat'n'clogs meant by chasing after a Nobody, nor did he know what the future would entail. Those lost memories would probably never return and the girl before him may never remember either for that matter. What he did know was that these forgotten memories belonged to 'somebody', and that this 'somebody' did exist. So he would chase after them and find them. He would reach out and tie down the memories by force if he had to. He would continue to chase after that girl; out of simple curiosity.

.

"Hey Senna."

"What do you want pervert? And how do you know my name?

"I'm not sure… I'm just returning this."

"My ribbon! So, you're a stalker and a pervert… creepy."

"I am not! I didn't even know it was yours until I caught it 20 seconds ago!"

"Wow, are you for real? Whatever. I was going to get a new one anyway, I think yellow this time around."

"I think red still suits you a lot better."

.

"Alright Mr. Perverted Stalker!"

"I'm not a pervert stalker!

.

-fin-

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please drop a review if you have any questions or if you just want to let me know what your thinking!**


	3. Part IV

**Okay so i actually decided to continue this again. I'm not sure why i keep coming back to this fanfiction, probably because there aren't that many IchiSen fanfics on this and some of the better ones (there used to be one called "Sennagami") have been taken down and i can't seem to find them no matter where i seem to look. On top of that the movie is quite old now, so not many people are writing fanfics for them, which is probably why.**

 **Update 1: Sorry for the update, but i was contemplating another chapter for this fic and realized something had to be changed for the next chapter to work, if you notice the change (literally 3 letters) let me know because it's just three letters but it's a huge difference.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

 **Hey Ichigo Part IV**

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"How did we end up in this mess?"

"How should I know, this has to be your fault."

"Really now."

"Defiantly!"

"Well… I guess we better run."

.

She ran through the night street, her legs carrying her to a far away destination as though her life counted on it. After seeing the destruction of the city block, she was certain her life did depend on it. He stayed back to fight whatever that thing was. It looked human enough but its power, its suffocating sensation; there was no way that thing could be viewed as human. So, what of the black clothed, orange hair idiot running in the opposite direction?

She collapsed, hands upon knees panting. She ran as far as she could from the city block but still she thought it wasn't enough. She felt "him," felt his power. She could feel him fight whatever that thing was, that demon that came crashing through the night. Since when had this sensation start? Since when had she been so aware of the things around her? Oh right, it started after that first day she saw him on the bridge.

It had started after that first night she saw that blurry image standing high in the night's sky. He was standing there next to the moon and stars. She couldn't make him out clearly at the time; his image was fuzzy as though it wasn't quite complete. She had waved it off as some weird dream the next morning. There was no way a person could actually stand in the sky now could they? Plus she only ever saw him once, on the bridge that morning as she ran past, not caring who he was. After all he was a 'nobody,' another face in the crowd. That was, until he made himself a 'somebody.'

.

" _Hey Senna."_

" _What do you want pervert? And how do you know my name?_

" _I'm not sure… I'm just returning this."_

" _My ribbon! So, you're a stalker and a pervert… creepy."_

" _I am not! I didn't even know it was yours until I caught it 20 seconds ago!"_

" _Wow, are you for real? Whatever, I was going to get a new one anyway; I think yellow this time around."_

" _I think red suits you a lot better."_

 _._

He came crashing into her world, like a protagonist from some teen anime or drama. He was standing there, a red ribbon in hand. She had no idea if it was actually hers or not, but she had lost hers two days before and he knew her by name. Of course it was only natural to assume the worst.

" _Alright Mr. Perverted Stalker!"_

Of course he denied it like anybody would. At least he was honest. But she took it in stride all the same taking her ribbon back from him and allowed to meet with him again on another occasion. She ignored common sense and agreed to meet with the 'perverted stalker.' Why? She was not so sure herself. In her mind, matching the image of the orange haired perverted stalker with an actual stalker seemed so far fetched it border-lined on bad teen comedy.

But she had watched his retreating back wishing that the two didn't have to be separated just yet. She had watched his back with the image of a giant sword across his back, chasing after something high in the sky, something that was just beyond both of their reach. Something, which she wished he would be able to reach some day. So she tied her hair back up, and took that step to their second meeting.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to be running for?"

"As long as I need to"

"You can't protect that soul forever."

"Senna! I told you to run!"

"Die!"

.

She cast her gaze skywards only to realize that their battle had drawn them both to her. She saw them resume their battle as she continued to run through the night's street. The pair in the sky clashed in battle over and over. Each time sending a giant shock wave though the night's still air. She looked around at the houses but nobody seemed to be disturbed in the slightest. As though this event was only happening to her and her alone.

What the hell was going on?

She wanted to scream at the absurdity of the situation. She wanted to yell at the world at how this situation even happened. Why did nobody else notice the battle that was currently raging in the night's air? Why could she see what's going on while those around her paid absolutely no heed. Right… The only logical conclusion was this was just a dream. This was just a continuation of that dream from all the way back then. Every part of her body screamed at her that his was real, that this was happening; however her mind was made up. This was a dream, so the only way to end this dream was to turn around and face those demons. The only way to escape this nightmare was to simply die.

She turned around, arms spread wide, willing to face whatever this nightmare had to throw at her. Her body, her soul screamed at her to run. To listen to the orange haired idiot that snow balled into her life. Screamed at her to listen that this was real, that this was happening, but her brain had over-ridden all those emotions. The blue haired demon was coming for her.

"Senna! What are you doing! Run!"

"Cero!"

"Hey Senna." Those were the words that were first spoken to her that fateful morning. Words that were felt more forced then actually said. She had skidded to a stop, her eyes wide and fearful. He stood there, holding nothing but a simple grin. Common sense told her that she should run, to deny his advance but some part of her held her there. What was this long forgotten feeling? What was this missing memory? Will standing by his side help answer these questions?

" _What do you want pervert? And how do you know my name?_

She had answered his advance with nothing more than a joke of a question. Something which was both supposed to be insulting and repelling, however he continued to stand there, his grin growing ever wider. Why? She didn't fully understand. What was that mysterious knowing glance in the back of his eye every time she opened her mouth, insulted him, or talked about her love of heights. Why did his eyes twinkle or his smile widen whenever she insisted on helping a lost child on their 'dates,' or when she dragged his lazy ass to the ferries wheel no matter how many times they had ridden it previously? Why did it feel like he had known her for a lifetime if not more?

Why?

Nobody had been able to put up with her antics previously. Nobody had been able to beat her in her game of tag or hide-and-seek, except for this Strawberry that appeared in her life. Why had this stalker come crashing into her life with no warning in the middle of Autumn? Why did her heart soar when he first called out her name? Was this how all those girls felt when they spoke of love like they do in all those teenage dramas? No this feeling is quite like that, this was more of a forgotten memory, of a forgotten promise between two people that was struggling to survive within the turmoil of doubt of one's mind. What did his eyes hold? What memories did he have? Why did he call out to her on that day in Autumn?

Why was he looking at her like that?

.

"Hey Senna"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, I'm okay, you don't need to make that face."

"This is all a dream right?"

"Of course it's a dream, when you wake up, everything will be okay."

"You promise?"

"Of course, now you need to run. Get as far away from here as you can."

.

He lay there by her feet, injured and broken. The demon was laughing high above them both. He was struggling to stay conscious, to return to the fight to protect her. Right, that was this feeling. He didn't feel like a stalker to her. He felt more like a silent guardian, somebody that was constantly watching her back, constantly looking over her shoulder making sure she was okay, making sure that she didn't even realize. He had protected her from that blast; he had protected her from that blue-haired demon.

He was using his sword as a support. His black uniform was damaged and covered in his blood, but he was still standing, he was still fighting. He was struggling to stand even though his body was beaten and broken. He still stood his ground even as his legs wavered, threatening to cave in at any moment.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"Is this all a bankai can do?"

"Aki-ga Tenshou! (Autumn-Fang Heaven-Piercer)"

"What the hell was that?"

"Am I still disappointing you Arrancar?"

"Now I have a reason to kill you!"

.

He grabbed his face in pain. No he was already in pain but he was nearing his limit. She could see that clear as day. Why was he pushing himself so hard? What was he trying to protect? The demon was charging forwards, his arm outstretched to punch a hole through his chest.

 _If the world ended, you'd disappear as well._

 _I'd rather sacrifice myself then let you die!_

Oh right. There was this decision in the past lifetime. A decision like this was made previously. What was this memory again? Who knows, a decision like this was already made. There were only two choices in that lifetime, and the choice made then would be the same made now.

"Senna!"

It would be option 2 every time. Her body had moved on instinct, she stood there standing between him and the demon. She stood between his death with her own. So that was the sensation buried deep within her soul. He knew didn't he? Without a doubt he knew or felt something because of these forgotten memories. That's why he chased her; he chased her because of his curiosity. He wanted to know what these memories were; he wanted to know the feeling associated with these forgotten memories even though she had forgotten. So why did she chase after him? He was a nobody, however so was she. He had become a somebody, and so did she. It's funny how these memories only begin to surface when one was facing death, when one was watching their end of existence. It was a fitting end to this nightmare after all.

"RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR"

Her eyes opened, wide and fearful, his were covered by a white mask as he roared into the night air. What had happened to him? He gripped the demon's wrist a hairs breath from her body, crushing the bones underneath as the demon howled in pain. The demon fired a blast and separated himself from her guardian. If the demon was forced to retreat, who was the real demon here? He chased after the retreating figure, high it the night's air as the duo continued to do battle there. She could only watch from the ground below.

"That's more like it Shinigami!"

"I'M MUCH STRONGER THEN YOU ICHIGO! I SHOULD BE THE KING!"

"What the hell are you?"

"I DON'T HAVE A NAME! AHAHAHAHAHA"

"Grind – "

He had cut off the demon's left arm. The demon screamed in pain clutching the stump that used to be his arm. Another slash across his chest caused the blue haired demon to fall, blood trailing in his wake, crashing down to the earth several meters below. She could only gasp in horror as the orange haired demon followed so she ran in the direction the pair. She ran to save her guardian from the demon that he had become.

"Ichigo!"

She had flung herself across his back, to stop him from butchering the blue haired demon. She wouldn't allow him to sink down to his level. She wouldn't allow him to become a demon. She may not have all the memories of that first lifetime together, no matter how long or short it was. He had stood by her then. So she would begin to repay the favour now and stand by him. The orange haired demon continued to howl into the night air, throwing her petite body to the side of the street. Ignoring the broken body of blue haired demon, he directed his attention to her.

She could only chuckle at the absurdity of the situation once again. Here she was trying to save him. Right, option 2 each time wasn't it. The orange haired demon's figure was looming ever larger, it's sword in hand. Her sad smile only widened slightly as she clutched her bloodied arm. The demon had immense strength; it was able to do so much damage with such a small throw. She didn't stand a chance against it. So much for saving him.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"…"

"It's a promise right?"

"…"

"Promise that I will see you again."

"…"

"You didn't forget. I'm glad."

.

It laughed at her while swinging its sword. However each time the sword swung down it stopped centimeters from her body. She could only chuckle in amusement at the creatures attempts. One swing, two swings, ten swings, a hundred swings each swing stopping a centimeter or less from her skin. It couldn't scratch her body much less injure her. It screamed in frustration.

"WHY! I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE! YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN WEAK!"

That's because you promised. Isn't that right Ichigo? You promised to go on the ferries wheel, you promised that we would see each other again and you promised that you'd keep me safe. You really did engrave them onto your soul didn't you? You really did find a way to hang onto these feelings, these memories within your very existence. After all you may be a strawberry, but you also protect those around you, don't you? That's just who you are. That is the existence that is known as Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I AM THE KING!"

She slowly stood to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall; the blue haired demon lay there, if he was conscious Senna was unable to tell. His left arm lay close to him as the cut across his body bleed. The wound looked deep however it didn't look life-threatening... yet. The orange haired demon roared at her, pointing it's sword to maintain the distance between pair. Stopping her from getting any closer to it. Stopping her from influencing it's control over him anymore. Well that just wouldn't do. This was her dream after all, she could end it anyway she wanted.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"NO! STAY BACK!"

"This is all a dream isn't it?"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"So the only way I can escape this dream is by dying right?"

"I AM IN CONTROL DAMN IT!"

"I trust you after all."

.

She placed both her hands on either side of the blade; the creature looked at her confused, before it started to shout at her once again. It tried to pull the sword away from her but something held it in place. It had enough strength to throw her petite body away like it was nothing, however it couldn't remove the sword from her grip. She didn't understand the situation. She didn't understand what was going on. But she wanted to understand what he was going through; what it was that he was chasing after. What it was that he fought for and the reason he tried so hard. She wanted to understand what it was that he was chasing after. So that's why she was chasing after him. She wanted to know what these forgotten memories would entail. She wanted to exist and not be a 'Nobody.' The black blade was aimed directly over her heart as the creature continued to shout at her. To leave, to disappear. No. She couldn't, wouldn't abandon him. After all, in that once upon a lifetime she had given everything for the man before her. Those very memories which were engraved upon his soul.

"Hey Ichigo… I'm scared."

She leaned forwards, plunging the dark blade deep within her body, piercing right through her beating heart. She felt no resistance. She felt no pain. Her eyes didn't work, neither did her mouth or ears. All she felt was a rush of warmth spread through her body starting at the point of contact between herself and the obsidian blade. She could have sworn she heard voice's in the very distant corners of her mind argue about her. They were arguing what they should do with her and how their 'King' would react, but that was beyond her. Her legs finally gave way and she fell forwards into that unknown, into that pit of darkness.

She wasn't sure when she stopped falling, nor did she know what was happening around her. The ground never came to meet her; all she could do was drift in and out of consciousness, supported by what was in front of her. A new found weight had formed on her left hip.

.

"Hey Senna."

"…"

"You idiot."

"…"

"Why didn't you run?"

"…"

"Why did you become a Shinigami again?"

.

-fin-

* * *

 **To reviewer's, while i don't particularly mind negative reviews. i would prefer them to be constructive, i'm a lazy ass and if they keep coming, i may actually start deleting but for now i'm just lazy going through the menu options. i would rather dedicate that time to writing. firm believer in if you don't like it... don't read it.**

 **To my other reviewers, thanks for the positive comments and reviews and keep them coming, i'm not sure how much longer i will keep writing this fanfic, but for now here is a continuation.**

 **So what did you think? Drop a review and let me know what you think or if you had any quetsions. Let me know if i should continue, if it's what you expected etc etc.**


	4. Part V

**So i have another chapter to add to this growing fanfic. Once again i am not sure why i keep returning to this story, but the idea is really growing on me about different ideas and what will happen. I have at least 2 more chapters planned which is more than i ever thought i would do for this story. I'm not to happy with the first half of this chapter since it's a lot of explanation, but there has to be at least one section where these issues are covered right?**

 **Anyway i will leave the rest of the Author notes at the bottom. Just a quick side note, i have disabled a few review options due to negative reviews over simple pairing choices that were non-critical. So just a heads up.**

 **As usual:** **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

 **Hey Ichigo Part V**

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Found you. I won this time."

"I suppose you have."

"How have you been?"

"I'm better now, sorry for worrying you."

"Idiot."

.

He lay there, breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling/sky. She stood over him, watching him, dressed in her Shinigami garbs. It had been an interesting week to say the least. After waking up after that night's incident, she found out it wasn't all a dream like she thought/hoped it was. A part of her never believed it to begin with, it felt too real to be fake. But that did leave a lot of unanswered questions and a lot of explaining to be done. So the questions came and so did the explanations, which were aided/hindered by the interesting and cute drawings which were used as visual diagrams of the different worlds.

It wasn't the strawberry whom answered her questions; he simply stood there a sad look in his eye. One of his friends which she had met on several occasions had answered and explained everything. She had often wondered if there was anything going on between the orange haired idiot and the small black haired girl, Rukia Kuchiki was her name she recalled, but she was never sure. So she turned her attention back towards him, trying to catch his eye, however he continued to avoid her gaze. Why did he look so sad?

Rukia continued to explain about the current situation in soul society, about the betrayal of the captains, about their roles in the event as well as other friends of theirs. She continued to explain about the upcoming war that would eventually hit Karakura town and about the recent deployments that had happened in the area. She explained that the person/demon that attacked both Ichigo and herself last night were one of those soldiers that Aizen was attempting to create, an Arrancar. The person that came to retrieve the demon was one of the captains that had betrayed soul society along side Aizen. The blue haired demon wasn't defeated, he had simply been retrieved. Finally she explained that since she had obtained Shinigami powers, she was more likely to be attacked by hollows becoming larger target due to her increased 'reiatsu'; this would have to be reported to her captains.

Ichigo hadn't said a single word throughout their exchange. He simply stood in the corner brooding about something or another. Rukia explained that a man named Kisuke Urahara would look after her for the time being, the same man that had helped Ichigo with his powers at one point in time. She could only nod, she was powerless to stop what was happening around her. The fact was that she had become a liability to herself and those around her, so she had to be protected for the time being. She had to be trained to understand her powers as well as use and defend herself against whatever was coming. However she couldn't go to Soul Society due to the chaos that Ichigo had caused as well as the betrayal of the Shinigami captains.

The pair left it at that, allowing her to recuperate for the time being. She watched Ichigo leave, watched his retreating back as he made his way down the hallway. He didn't look like a man chasing after a goal anymore; he looked like a man that was slowing walking towards his execution. She never did see him again that week.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Who are those people?"

"They're helping me train."

"Really? They don't seem like much, have you gotten much better?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Well so have I. Want to see?"

.

He was smiling more now. Even though his expression was exhausted and his body weary. He no longer held such a sad gaze. He no longer looked like he was faced with his own execution. So why did he still look at her like that? Why did he look so worried every time his gaze went over her features? Did he remember that first lifetime together as well? Did he remember the choice that they were forced to make back then? Was that why he was so worried? He closed his eyes temporarily before getting to his feet.

.

"Okay, let's see how strong you are."

.

He called over to the group of eight people that were huddled around a barbeque, giving her odd looks. There were whispers among them about who she was and her relationship with Ichigo. She shrugged them off as nothing worth noting, until one of them described her as his "first love." Honestly, she had never even met the guy. No wait, she did see him once at Ichigo's school when she met up with him one day weeks ago; before this whole mess had started. Sighing softly at the memory, she drew her sword as Ichigo did the same. It had been another of their experimental 'dates' that ended up in a game of hide and seek combined with tag. Ichigo had won that day. He wouldn't be winning today. Today she would win in this game they were playing. After all, their relationship started as nothing more then a game of tag did it not?

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to lose?"

"I should say the same to you."

"In your dreams, I found you, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did."

"Here I come!"

.

Training with Kisuke Urahara was interesting to say the least. He sparred with her, teaching her the basics of swordsmanship while a pair of Ichigo's friends trained in the background. The underground cavern that they trained in was amazing to say the least. Who knew such a thing existed in Karakura town. He taught her about the different releases of her Zanpakuto and how she would have to learn the name of her sword with time. She also found out the name of Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu, something which was fitting for that orange haired strawberry.

Ichigo. That idiot. After she woke up on that first day, he had disappeared leaving her in Kisuke's care. Kisuke and Rukia had no idea where he had disappeared off to and none of his other friends could find him either. However she could always feel an odd pull in one direction from time to time if she were to concentrate hard enough. She wasn't sure if it was those forgotten memories tickling the distant corners of her mind, if it was those odd whispers she would hear time to time ever since waking on that first day or if it was just him trying to guide her, letting her know he was alright. When she asked Kisuke about that odd sensation, he just gave her a thoughtful glance before changing the subject completely. He really was a shady merchant.

Nonetheless there was an odd look in the back of his eye whenever she talked to him. It was the look of someone that held a deep secret that was just waiting to be exposed, however it wasn't the right time yet. It was the same look he gave her whenever she left her body and it would turn into Autumn leaves. It was a unique skill to her and to her alone. The ability to leave her body at will and re-create it at will.

So she shook off that odd sensation at the time and continued with her training. However that odd sensation only continued to grow as the days went on, so she started to search the city for him. It was a game of 'hide and seek' she reasoned. When he left that morning without a single word he had started the game between the two. A game which involved only the pair. He was simply hiding and she was searching. He was simply waiting to be found. So she continued to search the city until she found him.

.

"Why?"

.

She ran forwards, sword drawn. She wanted to reach him, or at the very least meet him half way. Her blade met his in a shower of sparks. She quickly shifted gear to strike his shoulder, however her blade once again met his. Why did time seem to be slowing down all of a sudden? His moves seemed oddly sluggish and so did hers. Why was the scenery changing? Why was there a building, a sky scraper rising from the ground? What the hell was going on! Was she dreaming? One moment she was fighting Ichigo, the next she was stuck in the middle of a crowd of white beings wearing pixie hats. A giant skyscraper looming overhead in the twilight of the setting sun… or was it the rising sun? She wasn't sure as time didn't seem to be moving in any direction. Orange trees surrounded the skyscraper as far as the eye could see, shedding their autumn coat in preparation for winter. The odd beings continued to move around her in a briskly fashion, constantly ignoring her existence. Oh so that was this sensation wasn't it? It was that feeling that she was nothing more than a 'Nobody,' another face in the crowd. It was that dream again. That constant nightmare that would plague her nights, where her existence didn't mean anything. How fitting she would return back here again.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, you're not alone. Not anymore."

"I know."

"You haven't been abandoned by him."

"I know."

"You will always have a place by his side "

.

She looked behind her. There amongst the crowd was the lone oddity. A lady stood there wearing an orange kimono, her hair tied back in a braid. An Autumn maple leaf sat in her hair, her hands folded resting in front of her. The crowd moved around her as though simply there for the sake of being there. She held that simple smile that he had when she first met him. How did she know her fears? How did she know exactly what she was thinking? She was just a lone oddity among the crowd of pixies. So how could she talk to her in such a way as though she knew everything? What was this messed up place!

.

"Who are you?"

"You still haven't noticed?"

.

The person before her twirled on the spot, her kimono twirling around her as the pixie hats suddenly stood still in attention. Then the world shattered before her and she was falling into the sky, falling upwards as though gravity had suddenly become inverted dragging her and those pixie like creations with her. The lady only fell with her, a knowing glance in the back of her eye. The Autumn leaves continued to fall around her as she fell towards the top of the tower. The trees below flourished in greenery and life returned to the forest below. However the world became blurry, distorted almost as if it was falling apart. Why did this world seem like it should be kept in perpetual Autumn in order to retain its life?

Senna's eyes widened in shock as she looked upward, the apex of the skyscraper was still forever away. The lady beside her, continued to wear that mysterious smile at her lips.

.

"Hey Senna."

"What!"

"You don't have to worry."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We will always protect you. You're not alone."

"Who are you? How do you know these things?"

"My name is – "

.

Oh… So that was the reason. She smiled softly as she allowed gravity to pull her to the spire. She looked up at that illuming figure that was drawing ever closer. So that's why this thing was here. It was the lone oddity amongst the forest; this giant man made structure that shot up towards the sky. That lead to that unknown place, that unknown goal that she continued to reach. That wasn't completely true. It was that unknown goal that they continued to strive for.

Senna laughed as she fell past the spire, past that unknown figure that stood at its tip. The pixie's continued to fall with her, however that lady with that mysterious smile stopped there, standing besides that figure. She didn't know who he was but she felt she knew him somehow. His shaggy black hair, odd reflective sunglasses and wavering black cloak seemed to remind her of someone or something. It reminded her of something that was buried within the depth of her soul, almost like a forgotten memory. She wasn't sure, but she knew it existed somewhere within her. She chuckled softly as a single thought pervaded her mind; she was going to get Ichigo for this. She was going to give him a piece of her mind if it was the last thing she did. So she fell into the sky, and back to him.

.

"Why!?"

.

She blinked back the tear as she screamed at him. His gaze had never changed. There was that immense sadness held in the back of his eye. She shook her head as she re-doubled her efforts against him.

.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"I'm sorry."

.

She didn't know why she started crying. She didn't know if it was truly herself that was crying or those forgotten memories which she held. So she struck again and again at the man in front of her. His sword met hers with each strike. And from that simple exchange, she felt him, felt his emotions. She felt his regrets, his sadness and his own deep turmoil. So she continued to strike him. She continued to attack with simple slashes which held no strategy or swordsmanship. She ignored all of the techniques which Kisuke had hounded into her and she continued to strike, hoping that her feelings would reach the idiot standing before her. That they would reach the idiot whom had saved her in that once upon a lifetime.

.

"Why? Why did you disappear?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave me behind?"

.

Tear stricken, his gaze once again caught hers. That's right; they didn't always need words to communicate. They would often figure out what the other wanted by simple looks or small body actions. They're experimental dates had proven at least that much. She could only mentally chuckle, experimental may no longer the right term ever since the dates continued to grow in number. However never once did they actually ever call them dates. They were games that they played, she would run forward and initiate their game of tag, dragging him along in the process. He would follow her and eventually find her. This was the first time he decided to run ahead without her, so she had no choice to find him and give him a piece of her mind. But when she looked into his eyes, into his soul, all he could see was nothing but regret and sadness.

He didn't want her to become a Shinigami, his eyes told her that much. That's right, once upon a life time, she had given herself to protect him. She had chosen option 2 in that forgotten lifetime and she had chosen option 2 again that fateful night. She would always choose to rush ahead to protect him, just like how she knew he'd do the same for her, regardless of the situation. So that's what those eyes held. He didn't want her to be in harm's way. He didn't want another mark to go against his name, another mark he would never be able to repay. He didn't want her to become a Shinigami again.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I will always try to protect you, just like I did in that lifetime."

"I can't let you do that."

"No it's my choice."

.

So she would have to show him that she could look after herself. She would show him by force if she had to. She didn't want to be the one standing behind him. She didn't want to be the one to be constantly protected powerless to do anything. She didn't want to be the one left in the dark, while those around her continued to fight and she was left behind. No. She wouldn't let that happen. Even if she was powerless she would continue to struggle, just like she did that night. She would continue to chase after him and stand by him. Those forgotten memories once existed within them and she was living proof of that. There was no way in hell she would ever let them fade.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I will always do what I can."

"But…"

"Let me show you my resolve."

"Senna…"

"Call forth the Twilight! Aki-no-Tsuki! (Autumn Moon)"

.

She ran forward calling out her name. The sword in her hand glowed pure white as a rush of Autumn leaves swirled around her figure. Ichigo swung his blade down while she swung her blade upwards, though blade wasn't a very accurate description. In her right hand she held a black fan inscribed the cycle of the waning moon, stopping Ichigo's sword. In her left she held a white fan inscribed with orange Autumn leaves. Both were connected by a red cloth, similar to the ribbon which she wore. She used the white fan to strike at Ichigo's unguarded shoulder only for him to dodge to the right. However he couldn't dodge the blow completely as a strong current of wind came with the blow, pushing the orange Shinigami back several meters.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"…"

"This is my sword."

"…"

"This is proof that I exist."

"…"

"Proof that I once held all those memories. Proof that I am a Shinigami."

.

Her Reiatsu swirled around her. It was her first time releasing her sword so she was running out of time. It would come down to one strike, one moment in time in order to convey those feelings. To convey the feelings that resided deep within her soul, as well as the feelings of those forgotten memories which they shared. She looked towards the orange haired Shinigami before her, towards the one that resided deep within her soul. That's when she noticed the figure standing beside him. It was the figure from the spire; it was the figure that stood atop that world watching everything from above. Oh, so that's who he was, that's why he existed within her. That idiot really did go and engrave those memories into his very soul, into his very existence. Looking to her left she saw her standing there, 'Aki-no-Tsuki.' Senna could only nod towards her, whom just smiled that mysterious smile back at her. 'Let's go, Senna.'

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Zangetsu sure is amazing."

"Yeah he is."

"We won't lose to you."

"…"

"Here we come!"

.

She brought both of her fans together as Ichigo raised his sword. They cried out simultaneously.

.

"Aki-ga Tenshou! (Autumn fang, heaven piercer)"

"Aki-ga Senpu! (Autumn fang, whirlwind)"

.

His was a blade of light slicing forwards towards her. Hers was a torrent of wind rushing forward to meet him. The two techniques met each other head on, with neither technique giving way. She leaped forwards before the back lash from the two techniques even started, a decision which was mirrored by the orange haired idiot. He swung his sword, while she twirled her fans, both wanting nothing more than to convey the feelings that resided deep within their soul. Both attempting to make the other understand.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Did they reach you?"

"Yeah they did Senna."

"I'm glad Ichigo."

"You're here right now."

"That's right. I'm no longer a Nobody or a memory. I'm Senna. A real Shinigami."

.

Her body was at her limit as it finally gave way underneath her. She once again fell forwards onto the idiot standing before her. She wasn't sure if her blade had reached him in the end, and if you asked her, she wasn't sure if his reached her either. However it was enough to know she was a Shinigami, not a fake one like in her forgotten memories, but a real one this time around and she could stand by him. She heard him calling for someone called 'Hachigen' to come help but that was beyond her. Once again allowing the darkness to take over her. She remembered no more.

.

"Hey Senna."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"This girl doesn't blame you, you know that don't you?"

"I know."

"I don't think she is capable of hating you."

"I know. Thank you Aki-no-Tsuki."

.

-fin-

* * *

So a few things, firstly i may have to change the writing style from Hey Ichigo in later chapters. As everyone is aware i am circulating a 7 speech theme under the pretex of "Hey Ichigo" or "Hey Senna" however the writing style has been quite restricting and i am having to come up with more and more creative ways to utilize the few lines of text i have restricted myself to. So if that does change i will let you know.

Secondly, i decided to change Senna's Zanpakuto from "Mirokumaru" to an original Zanpakuto "Aki-no-Tsuki." This decision wasn't taken lightly, but i believe it was appropriate given that in Memories of Nobody, it was stated that "Mirokumaru" was lost and i do not believe that it was a sword which was born form her soul. The Name and concept (Dual fans) was decided on with some help from **Solid shark** , whom i discussed my original idea on her weapon design while talking about one thing or another.

Finally, this was supposed to cover a lot further then this, but i had to cut it here simply because it didn't seem appropriate to go further then this point until the next chapter. i had originally planned to cover a lot more material in the anime, but as i was writing this, it eventually reached a point where i couldn't continue it as it wouldn't be as climatic. However given the nature of my chapters and how they're more of snippets then anything, it can't really be helped.

Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions, ideas, things your not sure of be sure to drop a review and let me know. i may not respond to all reviews etc, however i can assure you i am reading them all.

 **As always, R & R**

 **-Destria**


	5. Part VI

**Okay here is another chapter up. I have had one or two things pointed out by Anon reviewers in the past week or two that have been quite offensive in their message however the question is actually quite valid. The reason those reviews were deleted simply because they were being offensive in their language. To all anon reviewers, if you have something you don't like, please tell me a way to fix it rather then being offensive about it. I will leave my replies to your reviews at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **I have another chapter planned after this and possibly one more, so i reckon just another two chapters before i am able to wrap this thing up. For something that started on a whim, i didn't really expect to write this much. Thanks again to all messages regarding this story. I apologies if i have spammed your email with updates, i had to fix alot of content in part IV and V in order for this one to fit properly, so please re-read them for the changes.**

 **As usual:** **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

Hey Ichigo Part VI

.

" _Hey Shinigami."_

" _Arrancar."_

" _I've been looking for you."_

" _Same here, I will show you how much I have changed this past month."_

"…"

" _Ban-kai!"_

" _Bankai again? So what?"_

.

No! What was he doing here? Hadn't Ichigo defeated him that previous night? She cast her gaze towards the hideout that the Strawberry Shinigami was currently using. Her ability to sense 'reiatsu,' as Urahara put had grown where she could begin to identify other people by their 'feel.' She recognized the orange haired Shinigami easily enough, and just as easily as she recognized him, she recognized the blue haired demon from that life changing night. Her body had already started running in his direction when a firm hand gripped her shoulder pulling her back, pulling her out of her panic. Looking at the owner of the hand she met the shady merchant's serious gaze. He must have felt the influx in power just like she had. She attempted to break away from him, to run to Ichigo's side, but he held her there.

He told her to calm down and not to run off in a panic. But how could she? Ichigo was currently fighting; she felt his power change as it flared, the 'reiatsu' whenever he activated his Bankai to something a lot darker and heavier. So she continued to fight against his grip, shouting at the man that she needed to be there, that Ichigo alone didn't stand a chance against that blue haired demon because of his own demon within. The two of them were connected in a way that even they couldn't really describe. She suspected that the mad scientist/merchant/her teacher knew more than he really let on, but she wouldn't let that hold her back. For she had given that man everything in that once upon a lifetime, just like she would do the same this lifetime. So with regret in his eyes, he loosened his grip and allowed her to run towards him. Towards that Shinigami that came crashing into her life and changing it forever.

.

" _Hey Arrancar."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Before we do this, what happened to your arm?"_

" _I cut it off. I don't need both arms to kick your ass."_

" _Really… I guess I don't have to hold back!"_

" _Damn Right! Unless you want to die!"_

" _Here I come!"_

.

She ran through the streets as his 'reiatsu' continued to shift and changed. The sunny day above, and the people going about their own business seemed so alien compared to the battles that were currently being fought around the town. So, why? Why did his 'reiatsu' suddenly change again? Why did it suddenly change to that of the orange haired demon that he had become that night? Had that thing taken over his body again? What the hell is going on!

No. She had learnt what it was that existed within him. It was something called a 'hollow.' They were creatures born from souls which resided in the human realm to long and had become corrupted over time. It was a creature that was within him, slowly devouring him from the inside. Wasn't that why he disappeared and started their game of hide-and-seek once again? Even then he was still fighting; even then he had still continued to fight to protect her. Weak as he was, he was struggling to control the demon that existed within him. It was through a similar method that the 'Arrancar' were born.

If the situation wasn't so serious she probably would have been laughing. That one night so many weeks ago she had been in a similar situation. She had been imagining that everything was a dream and none of it was real. How life had changed since then. Now she was voluntarily running towards those very two demons rather than away. She was running to save that orange haired idiot, because that was something that she could do. She was running to bring him back, even if she had to do it by force. After all what good was this power, if she didn't use it for the person who had given it to her.

.

" _What the hell Shinigami!"_

"…"

" _That power! That's not a Shinigami's"_

"…"

" _What the hell did you do to yourself?"_

" _No time to explain. Aki-ga Tenshou!"_

" _What the hell!"_

.

'Aki-ga Tenshou.' That was the name of his signature technique, or quite possibly the only technique he knew. She could feel him using it against the blue haired demon he was fighting. His soul really did change after the collapse of the 'valley of screams.' The Ichigo that walked away from the graveyard that day when they parted, was not the same Ichigo that walked in. Urahara had once explained the nature of a 'Zanpakuto' to her. She needed to learn the power that she currently wielded something that the orange haired Shinigami neglected. He simply didn't have the time for it back then.

Each Shinigami officer was given an 'Asauchi' upon entering the Academy in Soul Society. That was true for all spirits that held the potential to wield their 'reiatsu' in order to become a Shinigami. Over the years of training their 'reiatsu' would develop and begin to mold the 'Asauchi' into a reflection of an individual. The Shikai release state was a reflection of the surface of a person. It was the type of personality you show as your exterior. The Bankai release state was a direct look into the nature of that person, a true reflection of their very being. In a way, looking at a person's Zanpakuto was like looking directly at their heart, a look into a persons very core. They say that the eyes are a window into a person's soul; however this was only true from a human perspective and not a Shinigami's. When two Shinigami clashed in battle, their feelings were laid to bare. It was this way that she was able to convey her feelings to her orange haired idiot when he had disappeared that day.

However, both Ichigo and she had never received an 'Asauchi' for them to mold. Their swords were born directly from their very essence. They both held latent Shinigami powers within them, and it was brought forwards by unconventional means. Rukia had drawn out Ichigo power, just as he had drawn out hers. They needed power in order to protect those that they held dear, so their soul forged them a sword. It was this reason that they were able to learn hear the voice of their Zanpakuto so easily when comparing it to any of the Shinigami officers. They were communicating to their very existence itself. Their swords weren't a simple imitation but it was 'them' self laid to bare, a reflection of their very core. So if their Zanpakuto were born from their soul rather than molded by it, any change to their soul would directly affect their Zanpakuto.

When she first met him, he had shouted 'Getsuga Tenshou,' when he had come to save her in the Valley of screams. When she met him a lifetime later, he stood up to face the blue haired demon that was high in the sky. He used the same technique he did back then, however its name was no longer the same. The moon had been covered by Autumn leaves, her leaves. Her Zanpakuto depicted the autumn wind on one half, while it showed the cycle of the moon on the other. His shared a similar story.

.

"What happened Shinigami?"

"…"

"You started breathing heavily the moment that mask shattered."

"…"

"Looks like you can't pull out that mask again once it breaks."

"…"

"It's over Shinigami!"

.

She had finally arrived only to see Ichigo fall from the sky with the blue haired demon hot on his tail. He looked exhausted, barely able to deflect a blow that was aimed at his head, the blue haired demon laughing all the while. What had happened? His power had suddenly plummeted before she had arrived. His demonic 'reiatsu' had all of a sudden disappeared and returned back to normal. However that normal was well below his average. What had happened to him?

She shook her head to rid of herself of those stray thoughts. She didn't have time to contemplate the changes that were going through him which all started that faithful night. Allowing her body to fall away from her in a flurry of leaves, she ran towards the pair.

The pair crashed into a building before Ichigo was thrown clear. The demon gave chase instantly, plunging his sword throw both his wrists pinning the strawberry to the ground. He was looking up at the blue haired demon as it held out its palm, a red ball of energy was charging in his hand. She ran forward instinctively, drawing her sword.

"Aki-ga Senpu!"

She cried out as torrents of wind came forward, gushing towards the blue haired demon. The demon barely had time to react before the wind gushed towards him lifting him into the air and across Karakura town, away from the pair. She ran forwards, grabbing the hilt of the sword that was embedding through him attempting to remove it.

.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I found you again."

"I guess you have."

"We have to hurry, he will return."

"Thanks…"

"Idiot."

.

The sword was held firmly in place, Ichigo winced in pain with every tilt of the blade. Even with her new found strength as a Shinigami she couldn't seem to remove the sword. What kind of strength did that demon poses? This was taking too long; she knew her technique wasn't enough to stall the blue haired demon for long. His earlier battle with Ichigo proved that he was highly resilient and strong. His speed was enough to match him when he had released his sword in Bankai, so what should she do? She was running out of options and fast, and it didn't look like Ichigo had any idea on what to do either.

"Senna!"

Huh? Why was Ichigo looking at her like that? Why did he look so scared all of a sudden? Why was he shouting her name? She had only seen that desperation once before. It was when the leader of the Dark Ones, Ganryu, had abducted her in that once upon a lifetime and her Strawberry Shinigami was unable to stop him. It was that same look of desperation as he fell from the sky and she disappeared into the Valley of Screams. So… Why was he looking at her like that right now? Did she do something wrong? What was this pain she was feeling? Why did she feel so cold all of a sudden? How come the world seemed so dark at that very moment?

Looking down her blurry vision was covered by an arm sticking out of her abdomen. Looking up she saw the blue haired demon grinning.

.

"An attack like that won't hold me for long Shinigami!"

.

She could remember it well. Soul Society and the real world were being drawn together due to the gravitational pull of the Valley of Screams. She still had the power of the blanks within her at the time, so she used that power to separate the two worlds even though it would mean the end of her existence. No, that isn't quite right. It wouldn't be the end of her existence; it would be as though she never existed in the first place. Even faced with something like that, she smiled at him, towards the man who saved her, towards the orange haired Shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo.

However Ichigo was never the type of person to just accept things as they were. He wanted power in order to save those that were closest to him, and because of that wish he had been granted power in order to protect everyone. So when someone was in danger, especially someone he had begun to consider family, he would have done everything in his power to save them, even if it meant engraving those very feelings onto his soul. So, her life was never her own anymore. It was given to the man before her to use as he wished. After all, when she disappeared at the graveyard all those months ago, she had started their game of hide-and-seek once again; and he had found her based of nothing then a feeling. He truly was a perverted stalker.

She coughed up blood as she looked at him. She smiled then during that once upon a lifetime, so she smiled here in that same smile.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Senna…"

"You have to run."

"Senna!"

"Get as far away from here as you can."

"No! We have to – "

"I love you."

.

The blue haired demon laughed as he threw her battered body against the floor, blood trailing her in her wake. He slowly walked to her beaten body and lifted a hand out in front of her, red energy was gathering in the palm of his hand once again. Her body wouldn't move no matter how much she tried to move her arms, she knew she needed to move in order to survive but her body screamed at her in protest. She could hear Ichigo calling her name as she stared at the incoming mass of energy. She turned her attention away from the charging ray of death towards Ichigo. His face was plastered with fear and panic, even so, she continued to smile at him. Trying to let him know that it was okay, that this was an okay way to go. Her life wasn't her life anymore, it had been saved by him after all. How appropriate that she return the favour by giving her own life for his. Hopefully this would buy him enough time to get away. So... Why did she feel that tug in the back of her mind? Why did she feel that pull in the very corners of her very being. Oh, that's right. 'It' existed within her as well. 'It' also didn't want to die.

.

"TCH, IT'D BE A PROBLEM FOR ME IF YOU DIED."

"What the hell? Not you too! Who the hell are you!"

"Senna?"

"I HAVE NO NAME!"

.

Why was she back here in this forest again? Why was the world collapsing around her again? She looked around as the skyscraper before her started to crumble, the pixie hats were falling around her into the bottomless abyss. A giant hole had opened in her world, just like that of a 'hollow.' Her eyes scanned around her as she heard laughter and that's when she saw 'it.' It had suddenly appeared beside her, falling alongside her into that abyss that had spawned into her world. It was her, yet not her at the same time. If you really had to describe it, it looked identical to her except it was monotonous. It lacked any colour, depth or soul for that matter, it was just like a hollowed out version of her and nothing more.

.

"YO SENNA."

"Yeah?"

"YOU REALLY WENT AND DID IT, WHAT CHANCE DID YOU EVEN HAVE?"

"I just wanted to help."

"AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU!"

"This is far enough."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC."

.

The thing continued to insult her, but it was okay. It was right after all. She rushed to be by his side even though she knew she didn't have the strength yet to support him. However his life was worth more than her own so she went ahead anyway. If she was honest with herself, she knew this thing existed within her from the very moment that she once again became a Shinigami. Within her there were two different 'reiatsu's.' One of them you could describe as a bright orange, just like that of the sun at 'twilight,' it was calm and inviting. The other was darker in nature, almost pitch black, just like the hole that the pair was falling into.

When she had learned about the nature of Ichigo's problem, of how there was a hollow within him attempting to break free and gain control of his body, she knew 'it' would eventually come to her like it did today. She knew 'it' would attempt to do the same to her. Currently there were two known ways that a hollow could be born into a soul. The first was when a soul was attacked by a hollow and they survived, causing their soul to be tainted by the hollow's 'reiatsu' through the battle. This was the case with Ichigo as well as the dark skinned friend of his whom was currently training in the depths the shady merchants basement. The second was what Aizen had done in soul society and artificially injected souls with hollow 'reiatsu' and allowed 'hollowfication' to occur. Something similar had occurred when she accepted Ichigo's blade that night. True she held latent 'Shinigami' powers, and true she accepted the blade of a 'Zanpakuto' through her heart just as Ichigo did when he accepted Rukia's blade. However when the 'reiatsu' entered her soul, it was impure; Ichigo was part hollow at the time.

.

"Hey Hollow."

"YEAH?"

"Thank you."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You're keeping him safe, so thank you."

"YOU IDIOT! I'M MAKING SURE YOU DON'T DIE! IT'D BE BAD FOR ME IF YOU DIED!"

"Either way, thank you."

.

The hollow continued to shout at her but she didn't care. It worked out the same. In a way she let it take control. She was out of options on what she could do at the time; there was no other way to save him without letting it take control. She figured that Ichigo could work some way in order to save her from it. Yes, she was indeed an 'idiot,' in that regard, but she still had someone on the outside. The pair were/are a team; she managed to bring him back when he had lost control after all.

A smile graced her lips as she looked at the hollow; a shocked expression had spread across its features followed quickly by a look of understanding. It turned its attention back to the world around them as the hole quickly started filling itself and the world was beginning to reconstruct into its former glory. The hollow charged at her, just as 'its' body began to break down and disappear. Yes, the pair were/are a team; she managed to bring him back when he had lost control, just as he would bring her back if she ever lost control. Every, single, time.

.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! IF YOU EVER PULL A FAST ONE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"I know."

.

When her eyes opened next, it was filled by the concerned face of her Strawberry Shinigami. He gave her a weak smile before uttering those two words he first said that day on the bridge.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Hey Ichigo."

.

He chuckled softly as she regained her bearings. He was currently holding her, preventing her from falling like so many times in the past. Honestly that idiot. He was badly injured and completely exhausted as well, yet he was still attempting to support her even now. That idiot should really learn that it was okay to lean upon someone else from time to time.

.

"It's alright, I'm okay. So you don't have to look at me like that."

"But…"

"You brought me back, so it's okay."

.

She told him it was okay. She reassured him that she was fine. The worry still lingered in his gaze; however he didn't have much time to scold her or to tell her off. His body was reaching it limits, it was a wonder that he could still stand, let alone that he was able to save her in the condition that he was in. She would have to ask him at a later date as to what happened when she allowed her inner hollow to take over. But that could come at a much later date. His body chose then to give away and his weight collapsed onto her petite frame.

.

"..."

"You did well today Ichigo."

.

Her small arms wrapped around his bulky body, holding him and supporting him so he wouldn't fall completely. She was a support, a support that held the being known as Ichigo. She could only smile as she gently brushed his hair, holding his bulky body. The blue haired demon was nowhere to be seen, whether he was defeated or he retreated she did not know, but those were questions for another time. For now, she simply held him, the person whom changed her world, the one that was able to find her again in their never ending game of hide-and-seek. Looking to her left she saw a blond haired man in a grey jacket approach her, a 'Zanpakuto' by his side. It was the blond haired man that claimed that she was his first love. Honestly the nerve of the man to only come to their aid now once the danger had disappeared. She would have to give him a piece of her mind later.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Yeah?"

"How's Ichigo?"

"Tired. He did his best today."

"I suppose you have questions."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever heard of a Visored?"

..

-fin-

.

* * *

 **Intermission – Meeting at Night**

.

She left Ichigo's hiding place that day. He was no longer hiding since he had been found. Smiling to herself as she exited the barrier, she took a breath of the night's air ready to tell everyone he had been found. Taking a step forward she looked to her right to see a familiar mass of orange hair with two hair clips holding her hair back. Smiling to herself knowing what was to come she lifted her arm up to wave.

.

"Hey Senna-chan!"

"Orihime!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ichigo."

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, he's back there."

"I'm glad."

.

That orange haired idiot was really loved by his friends wasn't he? If only he took a moment to realize it and not make it so hard for them to find him, otherwise he was needlessly making them worried for no good. Just like how much he made her worry. The duo turned to look at the building that housed the orange haired Shinigami. It was only now that Orihime explained how she found Ichigo that she noticed the small oddities of the building. Indeed her powers were very similar to that of Hachigan's barriers. But honestly how did she not notice how all the animals of the area avoid the building like a plague because of his barrier. She was probably too focused on Ichigo's reiatsu at the time that she didn't have time for small things like that.

Shaking her head to free her of the stray thoughts she turned her attention back to the girl before her. She was asking her permission to go see him. Honestly why would she need her permission to go see the orange haired jerk? Her reply was matched by the confused look scrawled across the young girls face.

"But aren't you guys dating?"

Senna's face froze in a shocked expression as she stared at the girl in front of her. Well yes technically they were dating, but never once had they called it a date. They never acted or behaved like a couple would in public, they never held hands, and they never talked about their feelings or even their forgotten memories. There was simply no need to discuss or do those things. Why?

What was the reason again? She wasn't sure anymore. If she had to describe it in words it was simply because they never needed to discuss those things. The pair in that forgotten lifetime had given everything to one another. She had sacrificed her existence, while he altered his soul in order to save her. The pair were connected; they didn't need words to communicate to one another. Orihime chuckled at her friend's lack of an answer.

"Your heads all jumbled isn't it? Just like his is. I'm kind of jealous. I wanted him for myself, but I guess I'm too late."

Senna looked up, her shocked expression growing. She continued to explain that Ichigo had told them everything about his odd memories in the week leading up to finding her. About how strands of memory seemed to keep coming in and out of his mind of events that everybody else forgot. Of events that may have never occurred. Ichigo had changed over-night and nobody knew the cause. Everyone was worried by the expression that Ichigo had, it reminded them of how he was in the old days before he became a Shinigami, before everything. He smiled a lot less back then, and when he did, it meant he was really stressed. Then Senna came crashing into his life, the girl he apparently spoke fondly about in his lost memories and changed his world. This change had only ever occurred because of one other person in his life, a Shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki.

Those forgotten memories that the pair shared, wasn't shared by anyone else. Nobody else knew about the events with the dark ones, of how soul society and the real world almost collapsed, of how Soul Society attempted to detain her and hold her prisoner. Senna suspected that the shady merchant may know a little more than he let on, but he wasn't talking any time soon. The change in Ichigo must have occurred overnight to everyone else. Everyone except her, she was the cause of the change and she shared those forgotten memories with him. There was no way she would be able to see such a change. To her Ichigo would always be Ichigo. Orihime smiled at her as she took a step forward to the barrier, putting a hand against it she slipped through towards him.

.

"Hey Senna-chan."

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, look after him."

"Orihime…"

"I can't stand by his side, I'm not a fighter."

"Orihime, that's not – "

"So please, protect him always."

.

- **intermission end** -

* * *

So a few things. Firstly i needed to include an intermission in this chapter simply because i couldn't fit it anywhere else. I originally planned on putting it at the end of part V, but it just didn't seem to fit. That chapter focused a lot more on the relationship between Ichigo and Senna as well as their Zanpakuto. My next thought was putting it at the beginning of this chapter but that would really work either. So i am including it as a simple intermission here because i will need the scene for my next chapter - and if your a fan of bleach you should know what's coming up next.

Now to a few questions by Anon reviewers. The main one being **"Ichigo is OOC."** Yes i know Ichigo is out of character. It was something that i addressed in this chapter and i was leading up to this chapter. This is not the same ichigo we know from the anime. This is an Ichigo that is post Memories of Nobody with most of those memories still intact. He lost someone very dear to him in that movie and he has been struggling to come to terms/gain those memories back over the course of the past few months. The canon ichigo lost his mother when he was young and look at how that changed him. How would he react if he had enough power, if he saved everyone and in the end the situation completely fell apart around him and he was powerless to stop it. Senna sacrificed herself at the end of MoN, so that would have deeply impacted his personality. That is at least my theory and what i am basing this one, if you disagree tell me how you'd think he'd react.

The next one is " **Senna is written to much like Rukia."** I agree i have written her similar to Ichigo. Hell i replaced Rukia with Senna in a few instances. Why? Senna is a lot more fun loving and loves to play games but at her core she is VERY similar to Rukia. How you ask? She rushed forward to attack Ganryu in order to prove that she existed that she was indeed a Shinigami to soul society - That's very Rukia-ish. She sacrificed herself to protect those in the real world especially Ichigo - Wait didn't Rukia break the law or something with the potential to forfeit her life if she failed in order to give Ichigo power and save him? Weren't they both later rescued by Ichigo as well in a very similar fashion? Hell could you imagine if Senna got Chappi as a mod soul? You could picture Senna and Rukia both celebrating, they have very similar personality.

" **Ichihime is canon.** " Yes i know Ichihime is canon. Senna is technically non-canon anyway - or is it? hmmm will need to look it up. I can't place the movie properly since Rukia is back in the human world so technically it should occur before Grimmjow's first attack. But then Ichigo shouldn't be going into his bankai because of his hollow problem. hmmm. Anyway, the reason we write fanfiction is because we aren't satisfied with the way an anime ended. Yes i know Ichihime is canon, but that doesn't mean we can't write about our preferred pairings. If your going to complaing about a pairing go complain to those Renjixichigo or grimmjowxichigo shippers out there and see what happens.

Those were the main three points that were raised, if i missed any, or if you have any questions please drop a review, i will only delete it if it was offensive in some way or completely unhelpful. Questions are fine and i will do my best to answer them. As always please R&R, i read them all.

-Destria Cosplay


	6. Part III

**Sorry for the delayed update. My update schedule is all over the place since i am writing these chapters more on a whim than anything (and when i have free time.) i am actually surprised that i once again wrote another chapter for this particular story since i am not a very consistent fanfiction writer so go figure. (also the original idea was written on a whim as well) I will leave the rest of the author comments below but for now enjoy the chapter.**

 **As usual:** **Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did... i would be earning a crap load more money than i am earning now.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Warning: Please read parts IV-VI before reading part III. I published these chapters in this order for a reason, so please read them in the order i published before reading this chapter. A few people have skipped to this chapter first because of the chronology, but it's important to read it in the order that i published them. You have been warned.**

 **.**

 **Hey Ichigo**

.

Part II

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"It's raining heavier."

"Sorry."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry King! Stay like that and give me what is rightfully mine!"

.

The rain attacked the inverted world that belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki. He stood there; his orange bangs drenched as his other self laughed at his miserable state. It had been a while since he last came into his inner world, it had been a while since Zangetsu or the hollow had called out to him. His sense of balance had been forcibly drawn to one side; a darker side which he didn't even know existed.

Looking at the being that was before him, it took a step forward in the storm only for a shocked expression to spread across its pale features. Ichigo halted in his steps as he saw what was happening before him. The rain continued to lash against his body, but maple leaves had started to swirl around his inverted self.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING?"

The leaves had blocked his field of vision but for a moment, for a briefest of moment he swore he saw a lady in an orange kimono, before the gust disappeared leaving only Zangetsu in front of him. What the hell just happened? Why was there another being within his soul? What was happening to his inner world that he wasn't even aware of. No… He knew who and what that person was even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. He had changed, dramatically changed in the time-span of less than 48 hours. It was his memory, his body and soul struggling to retain a precious memory, a memory which was quickly returning to the surface. It was a memory of a promise. A promise to see one another again, something he swore to himself he would not break.

So he laughed at the absurdity of how things were changing. He laughed at the storm that surrounded him, of the turmoil that was his mind. Zangetsu could only watch, a shadow hovering by his side, as the autumn leaves began to fall. His inner world was changing, molding and adapting to the person that Ichigo was becoming. It was altering to accommodate the person whom he accepted into his soul, all for the sake of that promise. So the rain was replaced by a gust of wind, as the oncoming Autumn attacked his city in full.

* * *

Part IV

.

"Hey Senna"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, I'm okay, you don't need to make that face."

"This is all a dream right?"

"Of course it's a dream, when you wake up, everything will be okay."

"You promise?"

"Of course, now you need to run. Get as far away from here as you can."

.

He lay there by her feet, injured and broken. The Arrancar was laughing high above them both. He had to get up, to return to the fight otherwise she would be in more danger. He stood his ground even as his legs wavered and threatened to collapse. No, he wouldn't let her put herself in harm's way again. There was no way he was letting her become a Shinigami, not when she already gave everything for them in that previous lifetime, in those previous lost memories.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"Is this all a bankai can do?"

.

He raised his sword, ready to shout 'Getsuga Tehnshou' as he had done on multiple occasions before. He could feel his reiatsu swirl around 'Zangetsu,' but the world froze before he was able to swing his sword. 'She' stood there in front of him, that other soul that tickled the very distant corners of his mind of his very being. Why was she appearing before him now? Was she trying to tell him to return her to her rightful owner, so he could get back what was once his? Why now when beings far stronger than any Shinigami was able to conquer were appearing before them? He looked away casting his gaze back to Zangetsu, as his reiatsu continued to radiate outwards.

Even in his Bankai release, the autumn leaves were still etched on one side of his blade mirroring the waning moon on the other. If a Zanpakuto was supposed to be a reflection of one's soul, it would mean he engraved those memories into his very being. So she stood there before him, smiling that mysterious smile that always came with autumn, whispering ever so softly into the still night air.

.

"Aki-ga Tenshou!" (Autumn-Fan Heaven-Piercer)

.

The mass of energy raced through the night air aimed directly at the laughing Arrancar above them. He wavered on his feet plunging his sword down as a support. It was the same feeling, as "Getsuga Tenshou" but that technique was no longer a technique he could call his own. The autumn had come in full and blocked the moon in his soul. This was a price he had to pay in order to retain those memories, of an event that should never have occured. She had given up her existence to save him; he had altered himself in order to save her. It was a small price to pay.

.

"What the hell was that?"

"Am I still disappointing you Arrancar?"

"Now I have a reason to kill you!"

.

The attack had barely fazed the blue haired Arrancar. He grabbed his face when 'It' started to tug at his very being. 'It' was trying to take over and its existence was getting stronger within him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Senna standing there, completely shell shocked. Why hadn't she run? Why was she still standing there? It was already a surprise that she was able to see him but why hadn't she run? No, she wasn't the type of person to retreat no matter the situation. That's why she was staying. The Arrancar charged forward his arm outstretched to punch a hole through his chest. His field of vision was covered by a mass of purple hair in the night sky. She stood before her arms outstretched, standing between his death with her own.

.

"Senna!"

.

No! He wouldn't allow this to happen again. He wouldn't allow himself to be saved by her again. He wouldn't allow her to forfeit her life for his sake. Not when he already had a mark against his name, a mark that he could never repay her. So he called out to 'It.' He gave a portion of himself and allowed it to take over. All for the sake of that one promise, of that one wish that he buried deep within himself that fateful day; the wish to save her.

.

"RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR"

.

His inner world had changed. Not as dramatically as one might think but there were the small signs that things weren't the same. Sky scrapers still soared to the sky at an inverted angle, something which he himself had never fully understood. The city was vast, as he stood on a building's window overlooking his own odd scenery. A breeze came through, carrying with it maple leaves, orange due to the perpetual autumn his world had been plunged into. The sky was no longer a clear day, but a setting sun. In the far distance, an orange forest was definitely growing.

Looking forward he returned his attention back to 'It.' The hollow that resided within him. His inverted self. It sat in front of him laughing as the ground shook beneath their feet. The battle outside was still raging but Ichigo no longer had any control.

.

"I'M MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU ICHIGO! I SHOULD BE KING!"

"I never asked. What should I call you?"

"I HAVE NO NAME! AHAHAHAH"

.

It only continued to laugh, but Ichigo shook his head. He had let it take over in order to save her but he was never sure what 'It' really was. He could still see the battle rage, and his inner world shook every time a blow was struck but he was perfectly calm. He wasn't sure why, but even with his hollow self laughing before him, he was perfectly calm. Was it because he knew that Senna was safe? That she wouldn't have to give up her existence like she once did? Or was it because he knew that she was still on the outside and she would be able to save him if needed? He wasn't sure about the reason, he just knew. On all their experimental dates, a lot of things weren't said but then again a lot of those things never needed to be said between the pair. So when 'It' started to go for Senna, he moved in to stop him.

.

"WHY! I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE! YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN WEAK!"

.

He grabbed his inverted self, as the ground around them continued to shake. He wasn't able to take back full control of his body, but he should be able to do enough to prevent any harm from coming to Senna. He could see his hollowfied self, swinging it's blade at Senna; each swing stopping a centimeter or less away from her skin. His inverted self grabbed his wrists flinging him across the building.

.

"I AM THE KING!"

.

Ichigo threw himself forward, but he was never able to reach 'It'. A whirlwind of leaves appeared between him and his hollow self. A woman dressed in an orange kimono stood before him, she stood in a very similar manner to how Senna stepped in front of him only moments before. His hollow self stared wide eyed at her and took an unconscious step back.

.

"NO! STAY BACK!"

"..."

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"…"

"I AM IN CONTROL DAMN IT!"

.

She took slow steps towards him, her hands held out wide. He took unconscious steps back, wanting nothing but to increase the distance between her and him. His hollow continued to shout at her, tell her to leave, to disappear but that lady stood there, advancing ever so slowly towards it. The building's started to crumble beneath their feet, as his world went white. Ichigo looked around only to see that his hollow as well as the woman had disappeared in those precious few seconds. Something had changed on the outside but he couldn't see. Autumn leaves had blocked his field of vision as he returned to the real world.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was unable to respect your wish."

"Why?"

"Because… She also had a wish."

.

He was holding her unconscious form. She had collapsed onto his figure from exhaustion. The Arrancar whom they fought had disappeared, whether he was retrieved or he retreated was hard to say; his Zanpakuto lay by his feet. She was dressed in Shinigami garbs like in those precious forgotten memories. At her waist was her Zanpakuto tide by a red sash. His shoulders shook as he realized why 'she' had apologized to him. She had returned to her rightful owner. He could feel her gentle breathe against the nape of his neck signaling that she was still alive. Senna was once again a Shinigami, she would once again participate in battles with her life on the line. She would once again be targeted by people because of who she was, and she would once again try to step in front of him and protect him with everything she had because that was just the person she was. She was, after all, the loud, brash and impulsive Shinigami known as Senna; his once upon a memory rosary.

.

"Hey Senna."

"…"

"You idiot."

"…"

"Why didn't you run?"

"…"

"Why did you become a Shinigami again?"

.

* * *

Part V

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I will always do what I can."

"But…"

"Let me show you my resolve."

"Senna…"

"Call forth the Twilight! Aki-no-Tsuki (Autumn Moon) "

.

Senna ran forward calling out her Zanpakuto's name. The sword in her hand glowed pure white as a rush of Autumn leaves swirled around her figure. Ichigo swung his blade down while she swung her blade upwards, though blade wasn't a very accurate description. In her right hand she held a black fan inscribed the cycle of the waning moon, stopping Ichigo's sword. In her left she held a white fan inscribed with orange Autumn leaves. Both were connected by a red cloth, similar to the ribbon which she wore. She used the white fan to strike at Ichigo's unguarded shoulder only for him to dodge to the right. However he couldn't dodge the blow completely as a strong current of wind came with the blow, pushing the orange Shinigami back several meters.

'Aki-no-Tsuki' it was her name, the name of the sword who had returned to Senna. It was name of the sword who held the precious memories of their once upon a lifetime within her. She acted as the ribbon or chain that connected the autumn and the moon together, allowing them once again to meet, to once again collide.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"…"

"This is my sword."

"…"

"This is proof that I exist."

"…"

"Proof that I once held all those memories. Proof that I am a Shinigami."

.

He couldn't reply. He watched her as her 'reiatsu' swirled around her, around her two fans as she stood there. Her Zanpakuto was born from her soul, but was protected by his. It was this reason he could see the forest and perpetual autumn within his inner world. Her inner world most likely shared a similar story. She held both the moon and autumn within her, just like he did.

'Zangetsu' stood to his left as the pair watched her, watched as she forever strived to reach that goal that was high in the sky. Her eyes showed nothing but her deep determination, she was never one to take 'no' for an answer. 'Aki-no-Tsuki,' stood beside her, smiling that mysterious smile she always wore. The two women stared down the two men as Ichigo raised his sword. His reiatsu began to swirl.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Zangetsu sure is amazing."

"Yeah he is."

"We won't lose to you."

"…"

"Here we come!"

.

She brought both of her fans together as Ichigo raised his sword. They cried out simultaneously.

.

"Aki-ga Tenshou! (Autumn fang, heaven piercer)"

"Aki-ga Senpu! (Autumn fang, whirlwind)"

.

His was a blade of light slicing forwards towards her. Hers was a torrent of wind rushing forward to meet him. The two techniques met each other head on, with neither technique giving way. He charged forwards before the back lash from the two techniques even started, a decision which was mirrored by his purple haired partner. He swung his sword, while she twirled her fans, both wanting nothing more than to convey the feelings that resided deep within their soul.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Did they reach you?"

"Yeah they did Senna."

"I'm glad Ichigo."

"You're here right now."

"That's right. I'm no longer a Nobody or a memory. I'm Senna, a real Shinigami."

.

That's right. Just like in their forgotten memories, she wanted to prove that she existed. That the person named Senna had meaning. She wasn't just a collection of somebody else's memories but her own individual. Soul Society at the time had classified her as nothing but the Memory rosary, but that wasn't true. The feeling of her shaking shoulder as he held her back, her scream of anguish as she saw him fall, the tears she shed as she gave up her existence. Those feelings were engraved upon his very soul. She simply didn't want to be a 'Nobody.'

She collapsed onto him, as he called for 'Hachigen' to come help. Neither blade was able to reach the other, but in that final clash it didn't matter if their blades did. It was a battle of resolve. He wanted Senna to back down, while Senna wanted nothing more than to charge forwards head strong. She wanted to stay by his side and not be lost among the crowd. He wanted to protect her just as she wanted to protect him. 'Zangetsu' and 'Aki-no-Tsuki' must have known that he was fighting a losing battle. No matter how much he tried in that forgotten lifetime he was never able to win against his brash memory rosary. So she came to a simple conclusion, she had to show that she had the ability; she had the resolve to continue to stand against him. So she charged forward and showed it by force, that she was real Shinigami.

Hearing footsteps approach him from behind he turned expecting to see 'Hachigen' standing there. Instead, she stood there, wearing that mysterious smile she always wore. Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention back to Senna's unconscious form.

.

"Hey Senna."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"This girl doesn't blame you, you know that don't you?"

"I know."

"I don't think she is capable of hating you."

"I know. Thank you Aki-no-Tsuki."

.

* * *

Part VI

.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I found you again."

"I guess you have."

"We have to hurry, he will return."

"Thanks…"

"Idiot."

.

She stood there like an angel attempting to extract the Arrancar's blade. He winced every time she shifted the sword in an attempt to remove it. She had won in their game again. Honestly he should just give up because he didn't stand a chance when it came to hide-and-seek. He was simply bad at hiding from her. He shifted his gaze away, the Arrancar would surely return in a moment. They had to get away. He wasn't able to defeat him in the short time limit that the hollowfication gave him and he wasn't able to bring out the mask again. They were too far away from the hideout for Shinji or the others to come to their aid and it was also against the Vaizord's policy to help the Shinigami. They were running out options! That's when he felt it, felt him coming back. Looking up to warn Senna his eyes were filled by his form.

.

"Senna!"

.

No! Not again. Not this shit again. He wouldn't let her die for him like this. The Arrancar's arm protruded from her petite body as she looked at the arm in shock. The Arrancar was smiling manically.

.

"An attack like that won't hold me for long Shinigami!"

.

He struggled against the blade implanted in his wrists, pain temporarily forgotten. But the sword held firm and in place as though the blade had a will of its own, not allowing Ichigo to leave; not allowing him to move. He didn't give up part of himself only to lose her so early! He swore that he would never let her smile that same god damn smile again. The smile you only give when faced with the end of your existence. She had sacrificed her existence in order to make sure he lived on, so he owed her everything. His life was hers, to use however she wished. There was no way in hell he would allow her to give up herself in order to protect him!

She coughed up blood as she looked at him, smiling that same smile she did in that once upon a lifetime.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Senna…"

"You have to run."

"Senna!"

"Get as far away from here as you can."

"No! We have to – "

"I love you."

.

His eyes widened; never once on their experimental dates had that subject even been broached. Words unsaid were sometimes unnecessary between the pair, but that didn't mean that those words shouldn't be said. Why now! Why tell him now! He wasn't going to let you die! The Arrancar laughed as he threw her battered body against the floor, blood trailing in her wake. He slowly walked to her beaten body and lifted a hand out in front of her, red energy was gathering in the palm of his hand once again. Her eyes caught his, silently telling him to run. Didn't she know he couldn't/ wouldn't be able to do that now of all times? Ignoring the pain he forced himself upright, ripping his wrists from the swords blade. There was only one thought going through his mind as he blindly charged forward, attempting to stand between the Arrancar and her death. He was going to 'save her' no matter the cost.

.

"TCH, IT'D BE A PROBLEM FOR ME IF YOU DIED."

"What the hell? Not you too! Who the hell are you!"

"Senna?"

"I HAVE NO NAME!"

.

His maniacal charge halted as he stared at the mask that started to cover Senna's features. The mask was familiar but he couldn't pinpoint the reason. A single horn protruded from her temple forwards with a single maple leaf painted over her left eye. It was slowly spreading across her face. Senna howled, as the Arrancar jumped backwards retrieving his sword, Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, his arms limp by his side. She had a hollow within her, she would have to go through the same hell he did. Her soul would slowly be corrupted within unless she was able to control it. Why was this happening?

.

"YO SENNA."

"What the hell Shigami"

"YOU REALLY WENT AND DID IT, WHAT CHANCE DID YOU EVEN HAVE?"

"That damn mask."

"AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU!"

"I'll just have to tear it off!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC."

.

Ichigo looked at the pair as they clashed in battle. The Arrancar had obviously remembered their battle from the previous night and charged at Senna's hollowfied form. The hollow didn't pay attention to the Arrancar as it continued to shout insults directed at Senna. Why did a hollow exist within Senna? She was never attacked by a hollow in her life as far as he was aware. During those forgotten memories all they had only battled against the 'Dark Ones' and Nobodies that constituted the Valley of Screams. So why the hell was there a hollow within her?

Her mask continued to grow, covering half her mouth and that's when he saw the three two lines painted, climbing across mouth. No! It's his fault; he was hollowfied at the time of her receiving her Shinigami powers. The power used to awaken her Shinigami powers weren't that of a Shinigami but of a hollow's.

He forced his tired and battered body to his feet as he jumped into the air. His right arm was useless after forcibly removing it from the arrancar's blade, but his left he could still feel some movement intact. It was all he needed. He was going to pry that damn mask of her face if it was the last thing he did. She had done the same for him after all.

He ignored the pillar of light that came from the sky, ignored the retreating forms of the two Arrancar that had just appeared. Those weren't his concern, saving Senna was.

.

"Oi Hollow"

"YEAH?"

"Give Senna back!"

.

A part of him knew that the hollow was protecting Senna. That if it wasn't for its timely intervention Senna most likely wouldn't still be alive. However that small part of him was suppressed by the knowledge of what the hollow would do to her soul. So he charged forward and grabbed the hollow, in an attempt to remove the mask. He wouldn't let it spread any further than it already had. He wouldn't let her go through the same thing he had.

His body fell back to the earth as the hollow laughed at his feature. His right arm was limp by his side, but he still had some control as he stood back up and attempted to reach her again. The hollow swiped at him as he once again fell back to the earth.

.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm going to bring her back. Even if it means you have to kill me!"

.

It came back down to that simple fact. Everyone owned their existence to the memory rosary. They all wouldn't be here at this moment if it wasn't for her sacrifice in that once upon a lifetime. So he gave his life to her, to use as she saw fit. He was powerless at the time to stop her sacrifice. He would never allow that to happen again.

.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M MAKING SURE YOU DON'T DIE! IT'D BE BAD FOR ME IF YOU DIED!"

"What?"

.

What did that hollow just say? Were those words directed at him or Senna? He had a wish, a wish to save Senna from that Arrancar so she wouldn't die. But what was Senna's wish? Why had she stepped in front of him that fateful night. Why did she want to once again become a Shinigami? Was it simply for the sake of not wanting to be a 'Nobody,' to be 'Somebody' and not just another face in the crowd? Was it to prove that she was indeed a Shinigami and not a fake one like in those forgotten memories? Was it because she wanted to stand by him, to stand on his pedestal alongside Rukia and the others? Or… was it because she valued his life more than hers and wanted nothing more than power to protect him.

It couldn't be the last one. But a small part of him knew that it was true. After all, hadn't Senna done something similar in that forgotten lifetime? So he stood his ground once again and yelled as he leaped at the hollow. His right arm hanging uselessly by his side, but his left reaching forward and grabbing the horn that protruded from her mask. The hollow continued to scream insults at him as it attacked at his abdomen. He felt nothing, as he tore the horn from Senna's face.

.

"Give Senna back!"

"YOU DUMB BITCH! IF YOU EVER PULL A FAST ONE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

.

So that's what happened. Senna allowed herself be consumed by 'It' just like he did that fateful night. It was the only option he had that night, just as it was the only option Senna had today. So he held her form as the mask dispersed from her face. He ignored the pain of his body as she slowly regained consciousness holding her close. Smiling weakly he uttered the two words he first spoke to her on that bridge that day, all those months and hollow attacks ago.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Hey Ichigo."

.

He chuckled softly at her instant response. His body wavered slightly as she shifted in his arms, he would not let her fall. She looked up at him a concerned look in the back of her eye, as they softened slowly.

.

"It's alright, I'm okay. So you don't have to look at me like that."

"But…"

"You brought me back, so it's okay."

.

She was reassuring him. Telling him that she was fine. He knew it was a lie, but she put up the strong front. He opened his mouth to scold her however his body was reaching its limits. It was a wonder that he could still stand let along save her in the condition that he was in. His body choose then to give way, his weight falling onto her petite frame. He could vaguely feel her warmth as her small arms wrapped around his bulky frame, supporting him so he wouldn't fall completely. Looking to his left, his eyes saw nothing but amber and he remembered no more.

.

"…"

"You did well today Ichigo."

.

* * *

Part III

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to do today?"

"Anything is good."

"Then let's go on the ferries wheel"

"You sure love heights."

"That's because when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up… suddenly becomes crystal clear."

.

He couldn't help but chuckle as she informed him of this simple fact as though it was the most obvious lesson in the world. This was one of their numerous experimental dates over the past month, much to the surprise of his friends when he first brought her along. He had been dragged across Karakura town in games of hide and seek as well as tag. He had been taken to every high spot that Karakura town to see the town from a different perspective, but the one spot they kept coming back to was always this particular ferries wheel.

They had eaten hot dogs at the food stands on the streets below, then she would disappear and he would once again have to chase after her and find her. Then she would ask to go on the ferries wheel or some other exploit, stopping only when there was somebody else in need. She really hadn't changed from that once upon a lifetime. She was still the same brash girl he had met here in those forgotten memories.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

.

Her eyes were looking at him, pleading him to answer. So he promised her that it he was okay with this. He promised her that he would stay by her no matter how many times she ran or hid, because he would chase after her and find her. He promised her that he wouldn't leave her behind. She smiled her cheeky smile that he had come to know and love before running ahead once again towards that ferries wheel with him trailing behind her.

What she didn't know that day is what he promised himself. Those promises weren't just promises for her but also for himself. He had failed in their forgotten memories to protect her, forcing her to give up her existence in order for them to survive. Those promises were his promises, to never repeat past mistakes, to never be so powerless once again.

No matter what the future would entail, he would make sure that she at the very least was safe.

.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Yeah?

"Are you coming?"

.

-fin-

.

* * *

So what did you think? I know it's not what alot of people were expecting with this chapter. Leading off from Part VI, i bet most people was thinking i would deal with the rescue of Inoue next, but this chapter has been in my thoughts for a while now. I have been wanting to write from Ichigo's perspective for a while now simply because i couldn't convey everything that happened just from Senna's. So i had to go through and insert snippets of what Ichigo saw and went through as these changes happened around him. I decided to write this chapter now since i am at a point in the story where i can go back especially with what is happening to Senna and Ichigo at the end of part VI. I also had to address the "Aki-ga Tenshou' issue as well since it was a major issue as well as how that change happened. I am hoping i have done these changes justice and i have backed them up enough in this story to date that they sound believable with Ichigo's changing personality.

Either way i have another chapter or two in mind, if i get around to writing them is another thing entirely. As usual if you have any questions please drop me a review as i love hearing from all of you. I am hoping to continue to write this for another chapter or two, encouragement always help with the writing process afterall! If you have any ideas or suggestions shoot them to me as well. I read them all, both the good and the bad. I will do my best to get back to you guys if you do have any questions or ideas you'd like to discuss.

-Destria Cosplay


	7. Part IX 'Normal End'

**Author note: First and foremost i must apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I actually never expected to write this one then one day i thought about and decided to go through with it. I will leave the rest of the author notes at the bottom because there is one or two things i feel i need to explain in regards to this chapter, but for now here is the usual disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If I did... I would be earning a crap load more money than I am earning now.**

 **As always please read the chapters in the order that I have published them in, there is some method in my madness, and some things don't have the same level of impact if you read them chronologically. You have been warned.**

* * *

.

 **Hey Ichigo part IX**

'Normal End'

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Defeating Aizen."

"It doesn't look like you are."

"You're blind then."

"Idiot."

.

He lay there, his body broken and battered. Aizen stood atop a cliff, energy radiating from his very being. Ichigo had enormous strength, speed and power, but he lacked the ability to finish Aizen, to deal a fatal blow that would end this once and for all. No… Lacking the ability was the incorrect phrase to use. A refusal to use that ability may have been the more correct term.

They were connected. She understood that better than anyone. She didn't need that dodgy shop keeper to tell her otherwise. When 'Aki-no-tsuki' returned to her, she saw the city skyscraper as well as the man that resided at its peak. She knew what they represented and she was also aware of the effect that she held over the strawberry Shinigami. So it was little surprise to her when his world became flooded by his fears, hers also collapsed under its pressure.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you defeat him already?"

"It's not that easy."

"What are you talking about? He's not that strong."

"I have him right where I want him."

"Yeah… sure you do."

.

He slowly picked himself of the ground, standing straight to return to the fight. His long hair wavered ever so slightly as he used 'Zangetsu' as a crutch. He couldn't defeat Aizen if he continued to fight him with one hand tied behind his back. What a stubborn idiot. If he would just use 'it,' this would be all over in a matter of seconds. If he just used that technique, the technique which he learned in the depth of his soul, amidst the flood of worries, he would be able to end this. The 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou.' So why couldn't he use it and just end this once and for all? End the long battle that Soul Society fought against Aizen. It was a simple question with an even simpler answer. He couldn't use it because of the sacrifice that would come with it.

The equation was actually quite simple. Aizen had amassed such a large amount of power through the help of the hogyoku that he had become a being that surpassed that of Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar or Vaizard. He existed in his own dimension, so in order to combat such a being; you would have to sacrifice part of yourself in order to achieve a higher level. Those that are unwilling to sacrifice anything wouldn't be able to achieve anything. Unless you were willing to forfeit something, you wouldn't be able to accomplish your goal. That was the type of cruel world they lived in.

When Ichigo first obtained Shinigami powers, he sacrificed the life he had previously. When Senna saved them in that forgotten life time, she sacrificed her very existence. When Ichigo saved Senna, he sacrificed part of himself to do that. So in order to obtain the power to defeat Aizen, what did Ichigo have to trade for it? The answer was simple. He would have to trade his Shinigami powers and everything that was sustained by it.

He walked forward with shaky legs. Passing her in an attempt to return to the fight, to continue to fight against the choice he was given. He knew better, but he was also unwilling to sacrifice anything. He obtained power in order to protect those dear to him. He didn't obtain power just to discard those he wanted to protect. That was simply too cruel to the man that was known as Kurosaki Ichigo. So she made the choice for him, the two options before her were the same as those in their first lifetime together. The decision was already made and it would always be the same. She would gladly choose his life over her own.

The punch came quick and hard, catching him completely by surprise. His weakened body collapsed onto her petite frame. She could see the consciousness fading from his eyes. He had fought Aizen without the use of that technique. He may have had the advantage in the early stages; however the hogyoku allowed its host to continuously adapt and grow ever more powerful. This meant that Aizen was able to grow beyond Ichigo's current abilities; he had been completely overwhelmed as the battle dragged on.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"…"

"You idiot."

"…"

"But I guess that's why I love you so much."

"…"

"Now just rest, leave the rest to me."

.

She turned to face Aizen. His grotesque form had evolved further, appearing more and more hollow than human. Or was he more human than hollow now? It was simply too hard to tell. Aizen had obviously grown impatient as a cero flew close to the pair. It didn't matter. Time was such a fickle thing. When faced with the void, everything seemed to be comparatively insignificant. She sighed as her reistsu began to swirl.

She was a memory. That was a fact. She was sustained because a certain Shinigami altered his soul in order to fulfill a promise. However that Shinigami also had other promise's he wanted to keep. He had other things he also wanted to protect. So he got stronger, he obtained more power in order to protect all of those that were precious to him. But that wasn't what she wanted to protect. When 'Zangetsu' explained of what would happen should he use the 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou' she knew instantly he would not be able to go through with it and use it. If it was just his power that he had to give up he would have done it in a heartbeat. That wasn't the case this time around.

When Orihime and Chad obtained their power from Ichigo, it developed on its own. Their abilities were similar to a Shinigami's Zanpukto, it developed and progressed just like a Shinigami's and thus also was able to change. For one of them their body changed in order to protect those around him. The other had a precious object altered in order protect and heal those important to her. It wouldn't be surprising that their inner world would adapt and change in order to accept this power into their lives. The difference laid in the fact that while Ichigo had influenced their development, he did not give it to them himself. Their inner worlds weren't tied together; her situation was a completely different scenario.

She had no power, so Ichigo went ahead and kept her Zanpukto safe. She had no power, so she came and forcibly retrieved it so she could also protect him, to stand by his side. She had no power, so she did everything she could in order to change that, to prove to him that she was a Shinigami; a Shinigami that was forever defended by him. This technique, this 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou,' would mean that Ichigo would lose his Shinigami powers as well as those that were sustained by it. His power was also preserving a precious memory. A memory the Shinigami refused to let go off.

.

"Hey Aizen."

"…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"…"

"Let me show you what Ichigo couldn't."

"…"

"The 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou." (Final Autumn Fang Heaven Piercer)

.

The 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou' was a technique where one of them would become the Aki-ga itself. It wasn't limited to just Ichigo himself. The pair was connected; their inner worlds were almost one and the same. This was a technique that required sacrifice for immeasurable power. If you generate a flame too large, the flame itself would eventually burn itself out. That flame/sacrifice was their Shinigami power; it after all steamed from the same source. Ichigo may have been unwilling to sacrifice the power that kept her memory alive, however if the alternative was to stand-by and watch him die then there really was no alternative.

It would still be option 2 every time.

Her Shinigami garb faded away replaced by a dark energy. Her hair twisted and grew jet black like the moonless sky, while her eyes shone a bright orange like those of maple leaves in Autumn. Her power radiated outward but oddly enough nothing around her seemed affected by it, as though they couldn't feel her presence to begin with. She saw Aizen's eyes grow wide in shock, but she felt no need to explain anything to him. The 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou,' was their final technique, a technique that they both shared.

.

"What is that form!?"

"…"

"Ridiculous! It's not possible!

"…"

"A mere human surpassing me! That could never –"

.

Aizen's cries fell on deaf ears. She was no longer on that battle field, she was somewhere far away. She was standing before him, in that weird inverted world that kept him alive. The place that was once a small town flooded with worries but now had its skyscrapers reaching upwards once more. Along with a single maple tree that grew in the city midst under the setting sun. She reached forward a beam of energy formed in her hand. It glowed a radiant red; just like the ribbon she wore. The rain began to fall.

.

"Mugetsaki." (Moonless Autumn)

.

The final technique that 'Zangetsu' could teach had been affected by her. The Autumn had come and replaced the moon and the sky. So she stood before him, in that final moment before the technique collided with Aizen. In that moment before the technique was used, she was called back before him. Into that inner world where her memory was saved and 'Aki-no-tsuki' was guarded.

.

"Hey Ichigo"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"It isn't like you to apologise."

"I thought I should this time around."

"Why?"

"Because, I couldn't respect your wish the second time round."

.

That's right. They never talked about that previous life time together or of the decision that was made at the end of it. The world was collapsing in on itself, she still had a connection with the Nobody's, so she decided to sacrifice herself to use its power to save everyone. No, she wasn't thinking of everyone at the time. She was only thinking of the orange haired Shinigami that was standing before her. Nothing had changed the second time round, because to her the world was only fun because he was there.

Facing him wasn't easy. He stood there, the rain coming down heavily. She stood before him, head slightly bowed in apology. She did not regret the decision she made, only of the consequence of it. In the first place she was nothing more than a memory. In their first lifetime together, she was merely a construction of 'other' people's memory. When her power ran out in that lifetime, those memories disappeared. In this lifetime she was the memory of the Strawberry Shinigami a memory he fought to hang onto no matter the cost. When his power faded, this memory would also disappear. She was truly blessed to have been able to meet him twice. However no matter how blessed a person is, their luck would eventually run out.

She could feel it. 'Mugetsaki' had been used, her body had already started to fade; both here and in the real world. Kisuke Urahara had explained it to her once, the mystery behind her ability to form a real body out of autumn leaves. It was because she was a soul that was being sustained by spiritual energy, that spiritual energy was given form in both a physical and metaphysical sense. When she was a Shinigami powered by the energy of the 'Nobody's' she formed her body from the 'Valley of Screams.' When she was a Shinigami sustained by him, she would mold and adapt his spiritual signature into the form he knew all too well. Just like his memory of her.

The real question at hand was really when she was 'born.' She lived alone and couldn't remember her birth parents that well. She had documentation at her home showing names but she didn't have memories associated with it. She didn't even have a surname so she was simply known as 'Senna.' She may have been born just a few months prior or have lived in Karukara town for the past few years. She wasn't sure, the memories simply didn't exist. She had vague memories of somebody who she associated as her 'father' and her 'mother,' but she was unable to differentiate between those of the 'Memory Rosary Senna,' and the 'Shinigami Senna.' It was funny really, she often had a small hope that one day 'his' family name would be behind her, so she would truly be apart of something. To no longer be just called just 'Senna.' It was to late for that after all as she felt it happen.

His eyes widened as he noticed the autumn leaves had started to fall; winter was coming with the change of season. Time stand stills for no one. So before the season completely disappears, she took a step forward on fading legs, leaving autumn leaves in her wake. She closed the gap between them in one fell swoop not allowing the orange haired Shinigami to think, before wrapping her arms around him amidst the autumn leaves. Her body was slowly disappearing in the same way that Autumn always parts to Winter. She felt his arms circle around to the small of her back as she brought her lips to his. That's right, they promised didn't they? That they'd talk about this once he got back. It's ironic really, just as he returned to her, she was leaving him. However that was the furthest thing from either of their mind, for everything seemed so simple in that moment.

There was still so much she wanted the idiot before her to know, but she had moments at best before the spiritual energy that sustained her was gone. His hands held her tighter as she buried her face into his chest. His fingers tangled them self into her hair along with her ribbon. She knew it didn't matter. Once the energy sustaining her disappeared, all those that interacted with the person that was known as 'Senna' would forget; just like in that previous memory. She would be the first to go, then shortly after all the memories of her would disappear and then finally the Shinigami powers of Ichigo would fade from existence. So she asked as she always asked, started their conversation as they always started it.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"I'm glad I met you, both in this life and the one previous."

"I know."

"I'm so happy right now."

.

He held her tighter until he was holding nothing at all. All that remained of the being that was known as 'Senna' was a few maple leaves and a single red ribbon in the palm of his hand. It was her final gift to him, the item that connected their lives together from that Autumn all those life times ago. The message she was trying to convey was loud and clear, something she could never bring herself to say directly to him. The most painful word there was.

.

"Goodbye."

.

.

-fin-

.

* * *

Okay to begin with, this is considered the ' **Normal End** ' of "Hey Ichigo." I will say this now i have no real intention of writing anything past the defeat of Aizen simply because i just didn't enjoy the full bring or the quincy arc. If anything the only good thing that came out of the last arc was the reference to the valley of screams the possibility that the existence of 'Senna' was actually all canon (even though i am still having trouble placing the movie 'Memories of Nobody,' into the correct bleach timeline). From here i believe he will go back through the rest of the arcs as per normal with only very slight modifications.

So since there is a 'Normal End' there must be other endings correct? Well given the nature of how I write, and how I enjoy my time skips you'll just have to wait and see what other endings there are associated with this particular fanfiction. I've had a bit of a thought of the time and i've more or less get an idea in my head that i would like to see pan out, the real question i suppose is when will i actually get around to writing these idea onto paper. Guess i'll just have to wait and see what i come up with. But for now i hope you enjoyed **Part IX** of 'Hey Ichigo,' and look forward to the possibilities of other endings in the future.

As always please R & R as feedback is always greatly appreciated.

-Destria


	8. Part X side a 'Bad End'

**So here is a small epilogue type ending. This ending follows off Part IX. I know i said that wouldn't write about the full bring arc but this idea popped into my head a few days later and i had to write it as another ending to Hey Ichigo. As you probably have discovered I am a fan of the Fate franchise and how they given alternate timelines and endings which is what i am taking full advantage off. I will write the rest of the other author notes at the bottom, for now here is part X.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If I did... I would be earning a crap load more money than I am earning now.**

 **As always please read the chapters in the order that I have published them in, there is some method in my madness, and some things don't have the same level of impact if you read them chronologically. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Hey Ichigo part X Side a**

 **'** Bad End **'**

.

"Oi."

"Yeah?"

"Give it back!"

"..."

"Give me back my power!"

"..."

"Ginjo!"

.

He cried out in anger or frustration, he did not know which. The two feelings had mixed themselves within him, into a sea of turmoil. He had come so far to regain his power. He did not once again commence such a journey only for that power to be stolen from him. He didn't know what drove him when he stood against him. He knew he was powerless but at the same time he couldn't accept the situation before him. So he stood up against him, stood up against the man that had given and taken so much from him.

.

That's when he felt 'it.' However describing 'it' was a little difficult. It felt like he been stabbed but by 'what' he honestly couldn't say. He felt the blade but it didn't feel like the blade had actually cut him, more like passed through his very core. Looking to his left he could see his father and Urahara standing there. They had appeared out of thin air. Oh, so that was what had happened. His world was slowly expanding causing his old nerves to once again reawaken. This was the feeling of 'reiatsu,' a sensation that his body had started to forget but forcefully it was revived within him. Just like that of a memory.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"It's been some time."

"..."

"You've become quite formidable since i last saw you."

"..."

"AS IF YOU IDIOT!"

.

Her kick came quick and hard, impacting heavily against his face. It was a kick that was possibly well deserved but it still hurt like hell. He looked up at her, at the Shinigami that had once again came snowballing into his life as she berated him. It was the Shinigami that he chased out of duty, the Shinigami that had changed his world. That gave him power to protect his family and allowed his family to grow so much. Her words continued to scold him, but he couldn't help but show a small grin, as her rant only grew and grew. However there was one thing in her mini tirade that was inaccurate. So against his better judgement he couldn't help but say.

.

"Hey Rukia."

"Yeah?"

"He didn't actually change my past."

"Don't interrupt me with that serious look!"

"That's dangerous! I know it's been a while but give me a break!"

"Idiot! This sword lacks an edge."

"By the way... What is that sword?"

.

Her sword came fast aiming for the same place her foot had planted itself only moments prior. But on closer examination it lacked a cutting edge, it was dull with no real energy attached to it. So he couldn't help but ask the question that was on his mind. What was that sword? What was its purpose? She explained it was a sword designed by Urahara and his father. A sword that was specifically designed to return his Shinigami powers after he used the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou.' Wait was that last part right? The 'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou' was the ultimate technique that 'Zangetsu' could teach him, but why did it feel so wrong? Shaking his head of his worries, he returned his attention to Rukia as well as Ginjo.

.

"Cut the crap. He may look like a Shinigami but that doesnt mean his powers have returned. I took them from him!"

.

Ginjo was correct. When he first obtained his Shinigami powers from Rukia all those years ago, she had simply awakened the existing powers that lay dormant within him. The technique he used to lose those powers meant that Rukia alone wouldn't be able to restore them. However, Ginjo couldn't feel the 'reiatsu' that had existed within the blade before it had been transferred to him. Otherwise he would have definitely stopped Rukia from transferring that energy back to him. The friends and family he had made along his journey had all came to save him.

.

He felt them before they made the announcement of their arrival. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Touchirou, Kenpachi, Ikkaku had come from Soul Society. As well as the 'reiatsu' of Hirako, Rangkiu, Unohana, Hanatarou, Dad, Urahara, Yoruichi and even the old boss gramps. They were all in that sword. They had all given up part of their 'reiatsu' in order to return his to him. So he was going to protect them just as they had saved him. His mind clear, he took a step forward towards the person that had been a friend and then an enemy in nothing but a blink of an eye. To stand between him and those that he cared about.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"These fools don't understand."

"..."

"They don't know the calibre of despair that you have already conquered!"

"You're right."

"Show them Ichigo! Despair cannot ever hope to stop you!"

.

Rukia's words held true. She had been by his side during the beginning as well the end of his journey. Now that he was once again setting on a new journey with a new destination, it was only fitting that she was here once again. The loud brash Shinigami that had crashed into his life all those years ago in Autumn.

.

Why Autumn though. That didn't seem right. Rukia came crashing into his life at the end of June, a few weeks before his mothers anniversary. So why were these random memories coming up now reminding him once again of that particular season. He shook his head as he returning his attention to Ginjo. That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that he was standing between his friends and the person before him. So he raised his sword and charged forward. Attempting to understand Ginjo through his sword as he did on so many occasions.

.

However with every clash of the sword he didn't feel as though he was fighting Ginjo, but rather himself. Ginjo had stolen his 'reiatsu' through the fullbring that he had learned. The person before him was currently using his own 'reiatsu' against him. So what were these memories that were beginning to invade his mind. Who was that purpled haired girl that seemed to exist in only a memory. A memory that was threatening to leave. Shaking his head to rid of his thoughts, he brought his sword forward as a familiar 'reiatsu' spread across its blade.

.

'Aki-ga Tenshou.'

.

The blast that came from his sword was a blast must weaker than he was capable off. It wasn't his 'Getsuga Tenshou attack but another attack which he had never used. No, that wasn't quite right either, it was as if it was merely remnant of a faded memory. A memory that was forgotten so long ago that there was nothing but fragments left. A ghost of a smile here and a game of hide and seek there. They were the memories of a Nobody.

.

"Zangetsu!"

"Yeah?"

"Where is she?"

"…"

"Why can't I remember her?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

.

He plunged back into his inverted world that was attacked by the rain. He was drenched in a matter of seconds, but that did little to faze him as he stared angrily at the sword spirit. Zangetsu stood stoically as he always did, examining the young Shinigami before him. He remembered, not her face or her smile, but of his promise to find her again. She would be the one to always hide and start their game of hide and seek. Then he would go out looking, no matter how long it took to find her again. After all, that's how they met. Isn't that right… Senna?

.

He remembered her name but the reality of the situation wasn't as kind. She had used the 'Saigo no Aki-ga Tenshou,' in order to defeat Aizen. She had decided to sacrifice herself in order to save him and the rest of Soul Society. No that isn't true, she had done it to save him and him alone. Her death rested on his hands as it always had. Her sacrifice had caused him to lose all his Shinigami powers. As a memory and being that was sustained by his power, she couldn't exist without him. Without his power sustaining his Shinigami form, the memories he had engraved upon his soul was reset, and his soul reverted back to that of a normal human. Without his power sustaining her, she had faded from everybody else's.

.

Yet with the return of his Shinigami powers, surely that would mean she would exist once again wouldn't it? It had to work! He couldn't tolerate having another mark against his name. Another person that saved him not only once, but twice and a debt that was never repaid.

.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"She isn't coming back."

"What do you mean!"

"That Aki-ga no longer exists."

"What!?"

"In time… These memories will eventually fade."

.

That was the sad truth of the matter. 'Zangetsu' stood before him, the other Zanpakuto Spirit was nowhere to be seen. Her sword which he housed and protected was no longer here. Just like everybody's memory of her. His world was no longer in perpetual autumn, there was no Maple tree growing in his inner world or a forest that surrounded the city that was him. It was nothing but him and him alone.

.

He touched the red ribbon that was tied around his wrist. He never understood why he carried it these past few years, but the memories were returning to him. Of the ribbon in his hands as she disappeared in his arms. Of the lingering kiss as she finally departed as her shoulder gently shook and he tried with all his strength to hold onto her for even a fraction of a second longer. Of that hidden message that was whispered gently to him through that single piece of fabric. It hardest word there was to say. Her voice would only linger in his memory for a moment, but for now he could still hear her voice.

.

So he returned to his battle. He returned to the real world. There were still other promise's he had to keep and people he had to protect. He shook his head once again as his attention once again focused on Ginjo before him. The rain had finally stopped only to be replaced by the fall of snow. Autumn had finally given way to Winter and the oncoming storm.

.

"Oi Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Your Getsuga Tenshou power has grown I'll give you that!"

"That… wasn't a Getsuga Tenshou."

"…?"

"That… was just a memory."

"What is this reiatsu!"

.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Goodbye Senna._

 _._

 _._

-Bad end-

 _-fin-_

.

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

'Alternate Possibilities-

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To save Inoue."

"I thought you would."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

.

He apologised to her. He didn't want her to come that was obvious. She struggled against the Arrancar that attacked the other day, there was no way she would be able to follow him into that great unknown. He was once again chasing after it, that goal high in the sky. So she could only smile and support him from where she was.

.

The Arrancar attack had made it obvious that she was powerless against them. When Orihime was found missing she wasn't surprised that Ichigo was getting ready to depart. Truth be told she would've followed as well if she had the power. However she currently was powerless so she would remain. She had to get stronger in order to stand by his side. The Arrancar had already retreated once she was free from the hollow's grasp. She alone was powerless so she had to rely on the hollow's power in order to survive. In the process she had put Ichigo and the people around her in danger. She couldn't let that happen a second time.

.

Shinji had explained to her the nature of Ichigo's condition as well as the powers that existed within him. It was a similar power that existed within her. So she had a choice to make, a choice to follow him towards that unknown goal or to stay behind and support him when he returned. She knew the answer already, Ichigo couldn't obtain that goal if he was constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure she was okay. So she would stay get stronger, she wouldn't make the same mistaken as she had in that previous lifetime and run off ahead. Ichigo had suffered in that lifetime when she attacked Ganryu was captured. Ichigo was the one to save her then, she wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. But… why? Why was he apologising to her?

.

Was the reason because he was attempting to leave in the middle of the night without a single word of goodbye. Honestly hadn't the idiot already realised that they were connected. If he attempted to run or hide she would be the first to find him. Just like when he disappeared for a week in order to first control his hollow. She had found him, based off nothing more than a feeling, before Orihime even did. The only reason that Orihime was even able to find him in the first place was because her abilities were so similar to Hachigen's.

.

Shrugging her shoulders she took a step forward towards him. Ishida and Chad had already jumped through the portal ahead. His friends were hiding behind the rock behind her but she took steps forwards without any care in the world. She was walking to date and nothing more.

.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to stay and get stronger."

"…"

"So make sure that you bring Orihime back with you."

"I will."

"Make sure you come back as well. Safe."

.

He nodded in confirmation. It was a promise that he would come back safely, come back to her. So she smiled as she turned to leave, a small spring in her step. They were both working towards that goal, a goal that they had shared for as long as either of them could remember. After all it was a memory that tied them, just like the ribbon that she wore.

.

She felt a firm grasp on her shoulder as she was forcibly turned around. Wide eyed and surprised she turned to look at him, but all she saw was orange as his lips rested on hers. He had never done this on any of their dates and he was never so direct. But those thoughts didn't register in her mind, or of the fact that his friends would undoubtedly be watching, or of that grin that the dodgy shop keeper was undeniably showing. All that registered was the sensation of his lips on hers and the world seemed so utterly simple for those precious moments. A memory she wouldn't be soon forgetting.

.

He pulled back before smiling softly her way, jumping into the portal without a second glance. She stood there waving him off, as he went on his journey.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk about it when I get back."

.

-interlude end-

.

.

* * *

So what did you think? The Bad end is an idea that if Ichigo continued down his original path and had some remnants of his memory of 'Senna' what would have happened? Alternatively you could think of it as an alternate epilogue rather than the regular manga. From there most likely the memories of 'Senna' would eventually fade and Ichigo would go into canon and go through the manga as per normal.

The Interlude is done so we can now begin work on possibly a happier ending and a happier outcome. But for that we will have to see where the story takes us. I have two chapters planned out as well as what Senna was doing during the Arrancar invasion now that she is joining the Vaisord for training to control her inner hollow. So you'll have to wait to read those chapters whenever i get off my lazy ass to actually write them.

However for not i hope you enjoyed the ending of this timeline. So now... Lets go back and fix everything. Part VII is next.

-Destria


	9. Part VII

**Finally had time to write another chapter for this growing fic. This idea has been playing around in my mind for a long time and i wasn't quite sure how to write or approach this particular chapter simply because of what its about. I won't say much more now and just leave you to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the characters associated with it. If i did, i would be earning alot more money then i am now.**

 **As always, please read the chapters that i have published them in, there is some method in my madness, and some things don't have the same level of impact if you read them chronologically. You have been warned.**

* * *

.

 **Hey Ichigo Part VII**

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"…"

"It's not a cero."

"…"

"A cero alone wouldn't have been powerful enough to hurt people as strong as you."

"…"

"They're the Primera Espada Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback's ability."

.

The Vaizard pair fell to the earth below under the onslaught that came at the hands of the Primera Espada. Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribashi collapsed among the rubble and were not returning to the battle any time soon. The Primera Espada was a combination of two beings, Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback, who used to reside as one before they became an Arrancar. Why they decided to split their powers among two separate bodies rather than a weapon, well Senna could only guess the reason, just like her own powers.

.

She had followed the other Vaizard, for reasons she wasn't sure. They were Ichigo's comrades but they weren't necessarily his friends. They had forced her to confront her 'other' self as well as control the hollow within her. However their training was far from successful. She had entered her inner world in order to confront the hollow that resided within her, to battle for domination of the body that they shared. Ichigo had went through something similar, she was more than ready for the task ahead. However a grand battle had never occurred in her inner world, her hollow was nowhere to be found. The other Vaizard had questioned her when she exited the multi-layer barrier only to feign ignorance at their questioning. She knew the reason already.

.

Her hollow wasn't born from a random entity or incident. Her hollow had been born/inherited from Ichigo's very soul just like the Shinigami powers that resided within her. When he was in peril, she relied on that power in order to save him. At that moment, somewhere in her heart she had already accepted the power whole-heartily, such that it molded itself within her, making it apart of the power she had inherited from Ichigo. So it wasn't a surprise to her that when she entered that weird world that existed within her, all she saw was 'Aki-no-Tsuki' standing there, smiling that familiar smile, a hollow mask hanging on the side of her head. They were, after all, one and the same to her.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to help your comrades?"

"They're not my comrades."

"Are you alone?"

"No, I am waiting for someone."

"Someone?"

.

He examined her with a confused look in his eye. The wolves that were at his side howled in a language that only he seemed to understand. That was fine. She had followed the pair of Vaizard to this particular Arrancar not because he was the strongest but because of the look in his eye as he fought the Shinigami captains. It was the same look that she had in the mirror sometimes at night. She just wasn't sure if the reflection looking back at her was that of herself or that of the Memory Rosary Senna.

.

His stance changed at her words. That's right he had explained his abilities earlier. The wolves beside him weren't just wolves or generic energy blasts. Otherwise Love and Rojuro wouldn't have been as overwhelmed. Each wolf was a part of the pair's soul that had been torn apart. Each part was treating each other as a partner, a friend or a weapon to be used against their enemy. Each of those wolves was both Stark and Lilinette. She smiled at the idea as the pair before her readied themselves for battle once again. It had a hidden and much deeper meaning that wasn't lost on her. It also meant that the pair would never be apart. The wolves had decided to rush towards her.

.

"Aki-ga Senpu!"

.

On instinct she brought the fans together causing a whirlwind to form between her and the oncoming pack. It wasn't enough to stop the attack but it was enough to buy her time to retreat a few steps and reassess her opponent. She knew she wouldn't be able to win but she should be able to buy enough time for either Love or Rojuro to resume battle. Hell she was fairly certain that the dodgy pink caped captain hadn't suffered that much damage.

.

One of the wolves ran faster than the rest and made to bite her, a soft smile graced her lips as she saw it approach. She reached forward as if to pat it, as it exploded in front of her. Everything about the being in front of her spoke nothing but solitude. The Primera stood before her, the strongest of all Arrancar, yet his abilities required him to self-harm and self-sacrifice in order to use; just like her own ability. Only those that knew of solitude could see the same eyes in others. His had been saved by tearing his soul apart and creating another being. She had been saved by an orange haired Shinigami.

.

Autumn leaves fell from her body, they had protected her from the majority of the blast. She could feel 'Aki-no-Tsuki' laughing within her soul at her foolishness. Shaking her head to clear herself of her own doubts, she faced forward looking at the Arrancar before her. She had a promise to keep.

.

"Hey Arrancar."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for the wait."

"…"

"You wanted to see a Bankai, right?"

"Yeah."

"Bankai."

.

The training she had received didn't help her control her hollow powers, but rather helped transform her Shinigami powers. The hollow within her, and her shinigami powers both originated from the same source it was only natural that they complimented each other so well. A maple leaf hair clip formed on her head made of the same material as a hollow mask as the ribbon in her hair grew in length coming down to her ankles. Her eyes glowed like ethereal amber as did the moon and leaves imprinted upon her fans.

.

"Aki-no-Tsuki No-Omoide" (Memories of an Autumn Moon)

.

The Arrancar tilted it head to the side in confusion. Visually she didn't change very much nor did her reiatsu. The wolves continued to howl as the pair stared off waiting for the other to make the first room. Eventually a pack of wolves started to rush towards her just like moments prior however this time she stayed where she was and didn't movie. A large group of while being's with red pixie hates started to appear in the air around her and collided with the oncoming wolves in brilliant explosions with each collision. These were the nobodies that existed within the valley of screams.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"What are those?"

"They're memories."

"Memories?"

"My memories."

"You're tearing your own memories apart?"

.

This Arrancar caught on quick. Her bankai was quite an unforgiving bankai just like that of autumn. Autumn always gave away to winter and the incoming blizzard. It was the season that would always show the world basked in a beautiful shade of orange, but it was also the season that warned of the oncoming death. It was such a beautiful and tragic season. Her bankai required her to sacrifice her own memories in order to obtain power. Those that weren't willing to sacrifice anything would never be able to change anything. It was something she understood extremely well.

.

The pack of wolves once again reappeared and attacked just as another group of nobodies appeared around her and met the oncoming assault. It was mutual destruction. She was certain that the Arrancar would defiantly win if he turned this into a head to head battle, but he was playing her game. Why? She chuckled at the thought as the red ribbon that tied her hair slowly started to get shorter. It was because they were so similar. They both had the same look in their eye. They both understood that solitude better than anyone else. The Arrancar before her literally tore their own soul in two in order to escape from that solitude. While the memory rosary absorbed memories of others in order to try and create its personality which was later saved by the orange haired Shinigami. However if you lose too much of yourself you'll eventually stop being an individual.

.

She watched as the countless wolves ran forward only to meet her army of Nobodies. She watched as each Nobody extinguished their existence with a portion of the Arrancar's soul. There goes what she ate this morning, her math homework from last week, what the weather was like the previous day. Each memory was inconsequential in its own right, but each memory was also part of her in some way, shape or form.

.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Yeah?"

"You must be getting pretty close."

"I should same to you Arrancar."

"We are not Arrancar, we are Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback."

"Senna and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Heh. Here We come!"

.

A look of amusement flashed over the Arrancar's features. That's right this battle had always been fought between pairs from the very start. She was using Ichigo's powers just as she was using her own. Her ribbon was growing much shorter; she would soon have to start sacrificing more important memories in order to maintain her attacks. The Arrancar formed two swords out of reiatsu as he leapt towards her. She pulled her fans back getting ready to charge forward. However a hand on her shoulder pulled her back forcibly as a figure leaped ahead of her. She could see his back as she fell back to the earth below.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Yeah?"

"You idiot."

"Wha?"

"Leave the rest to us."

"What?"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

.

Turning her gaze forward she saw the Strawberry Shinigami jump forward, 'Tensa Zangetsu' raised above his head ready to meet the Primera's attack head on, slashing forward as a mass of black and red energy raced forwards. The Primera's eye was wide in shock as they clashed blades with the mass of energy and the Shinigami that had just appeared before it. A familiar reiatsu surrounded the orange haired shinigami however it wasn't the reiatsu that she was familiar with. The best way to describe it would be to say it was a poor imitation of 'his' reiatsu that she had become so familiar over their many 'dates' together. Almost like an age old mirror.

.

"Hey Senna."

"Yeah?"

"You idiot."

"Wha?"

"We'll take care of everything here."

"…"

"So protect him. For both of us."

.

The female that appeared behind her said this as she casually walked past. Senna wanted to grab the girl that had mysteriously appeared beside her but found her limbs and tongue had gone silent in those moments. Currently Ichigo? was fighting the Primera above the pair. The girl beside her just sighed as she leaped forward to join him by his side. A place where only she belonged.

.

"Oi Ichigo!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me behind you idiot!"

"I kind of have my hands full at the moment."

"You jerk! That's why I am here!"

"You ready?"

"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!"

.

A whirlwind formed as the trio did battle in the air. The girl that had walked past her was her memory of the Senna that existed in that once upon a life time. Or was it the Memory Rosary Senna that existed only within her? Just the like the Ichigo that was currently fighting in the air. With each Nobody that was destroyed a part of her memory was erased. If she were to lose these two people in battle wouldn't that mean her memories of that forgotten lifetime would surely disappear as well.

.

Inconsequential memories would create Nobodies, while the stronger the memory or feeling would create stronger beings. The greater the sacrifice, the greater the reward so to speak. But the price was too much in this case. Why did they have to appear? Did the Memory Rosary Senna realize the danger of the Primera before her and manifested to tell her not to die? Her bankai relied on the sacrifice of memories, so she sacrificed 'her' Ichigo just so that she wouldn't lose her own? There were too many questions swirling through her head as she watched the trio high above. She was unable to move from the ground below. She knew it was just a matter of time before the Arrancar got the upper hand and destroyed her representation of their memory. Of something that could only exist within her memory.

.

The memory rosary Senna had two options before her. The decision was already made and it would be the same choice each and every time.

.

"Tch. Cero!"

"Getsuga Tenshou."

"Mirokumaru!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

The pair were cut down by the Arrancar's blast. The memories that resided within the 'Memory Rosary Senna' couldn't stand to the power that the Primera possessed. You could say that they were a few seasons behind the present. But that didn't matter to Senna as she collapsed to her knees, her memories tearing themselves apart within her. Why did she have to lose that lifetime? Why did she have to lose those precious memories? The ones that connected her to Ichigo?

.

Looking up, she saw the Primera hover before her. The look in his eye was the same look she always saw in the mirror. The same one she had when she looked at that river in that forgotten lifetime. Wait was that last part right? Was there a river or ribbon in that lifetime? Were there people and a game of tag that was played all the way back then?What lifetime was she thinking of? The Primera sighed as the look in her eye changed. Her memories were changing. He must have realized what her bankai would entail. So he touched down in front of her raising his blade to deal the final blow. She was no longer the same person she was mere moments ago.

.

Senna's brain didn't register what happened next. The comforting darkness was closing in around her as she collapsed onto the city's rubble. She vaguely realized that a black blade had protruded itself from the Primera's chest. A figure had emerged from his shadow. Her world went black.

.

"Hey Senna-chi"

"…"

"Thanks for buying time."

"…"

"Leave to the rest to us."

"…"

"We will take care of Aizen."

.

.

When she opening her eyes next, 'he' was standing before her. The man that stood a top that spire which existed in that forest within her.

.

.

* * *

 **-Interlude II-**

Departure

.

"Oi Vice captain Kira Izuru!"

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Look after her will you."

"Sir, will you be re-joining the battle."

"Yes, make sure she doesn't die."

"Yes sir."

"I am going to fight Aizen."

.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku used flash step to return to the fight, leaving the young girl with him at a crudely fashioned medical point. Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto were already in his care. Captain Sajin Komamura had already returned to the fight leaving the two females in his care. Examining the young Shinigami before him he began tending to her wounds. None of them were life threatening, the most likely cause for the girl's current condition was merely exhaustion.

.

The Gotei 13 had been briefed about the mysterious girl before him. Rukia Kuchiki had returned from the human world after the initial Arrancar's attack along with the other members of the first response squad only to report the existence of the young girl before him. She had obtained her Shinigami powers from Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute Shinigami in a very similar fashion to how Ichigo received his Shinigami powers from herself months prior. This was an issue that was raised with the Gotei 13, however given the current situation in Karakura town, there were more pressing issues to be dealt with.

.

When the Arrancar attacked the second time, the young girl had went ahead and defended Ichigo while Rukia had rushed to the aid of first response squad. There were more contacts at their location compared to Ichigo and she had a small inkling on who Ichigo had been training with from Inoue to arrive at that conclusion. The fact that she felt 'Senna's' reiatsu rush towards Ichigo's location had also affected her decision in some way.

.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Momo's condition only to feel another 'reiatsu' appear. Looking up Ichigo Kurosaki had attempted to attack Aizen from behind only for his attack to be deflected. Quickly turning his attention back to Senna's body, he was shocked to see that it had disappeared. Where Senna's body had once been, multiple Autumn leaves currently lay. Her body was no longer there, it had disappeared like a memory in the Autumn breeze.

.

 **-Interlude end-**

.

* * *

So a few things. I have been contemplating this chapter and how to approach it for a while, but overall i am quite happy with how it turned out. The main reason that in order to get to the perfect ending, we have to get through alot of crap first. The main thing i needed to cover in this chapter was Senna's **bankai** and the abilities associated with it. With how this fits in with **part IX side a** is open to interpretation, but as i have said in a previous author note, we are changing the time line but putting in the gaps of part VII and VIII. So you'll have to wait a while in order to see how this all plays out in the end.

I will also have to give a shout out to **Spartastic 4** who is currently attempting a novelization of **'Hey Ichigo** '. This has been done with my permission so i look forward to his attempt. Honestly i am quite flattered since nobody has ever asked to do a novelization, fanfic or adaptation of one of my stories. His first chapter is up with is a interesting read and pays great homage to my own fic so i am eagerly looking forward to the rest of the chapters whenever it may be updated. So good luck Spartastic 4, looking forward to seeing the result.

I already have the layout/scenes that will occur in Part VIII as well as the intermission scene that will go along with it. Part IX as always been planned from the beginning as well as Part X. I have a small side story to add to this once i am finished with that which will conclude the story but that is still ways off since i do not know when i will actually have time to sit down and write it with Christmas fast approaching. Either way that is a problem for future me, i hope you have enjoyed Part VII, it honestly has been the hardest one for me to write simply because of the nature of this chapter (side note - Stark is most likely my favourite Arrancar in the series, maybe only second to Harribel."

As always please R & R, if you have any questions more then happy to answer them.

-Destria


End file.
